


Трещины в отражении

by Leshaya, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Trust Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Спустя пять месяцев после Сибири инопланетная угроза вынуждает Стива вернуться в Нью-Йорк и встретиться с очень злым Тони.





	1. Самозванец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cracks in This Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598427) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



Прежде чем кого-нибудь ударить, стоит подумать о многом. О резкой неприятной отдаче в костяшки, о тупом нытье запястья. Могут ли тебя ударить в ответ — и получится ли в таком случае увернуться.

Зависит ли от этого чья-то жизнь.

Зависит ли от этого целый мир.

Так что можете не сомневаться: прежде чем ударить Стива в лицо, Тони хорошенько поразмыслил, взвесил все плюсы и минусы и решил, что удовольствие от столкновения его кулака с этими идеальными зубами стоит боли в руке.

И он на все сто процентов был уверен, что Стив, чтоб его, не ответит.

На самом деле, следует отдать ему должное: он перенёс это как истинный стоик. Пока Стив осторожно ощупывал подбородок там, где должен был бы налиться синяк, но никогда не нальётся (проклятый суперсолдат), наступила короткая пауза. Он так ничего и не сказал, не то что не зыркнул осуждающе — вообще не посмотрел на Тони. Только оглянулся назад; наверняка взглядом потребовал, чтобы на Тони никто не набрасывался, отчего тот чуть не заржал. Впрочем, нет, всё-таки не сдержался.

— Тони, — спокойно произнёс Стив, приветствуя его в своём стиле. Вышло гораздо менее драматично, чем у Тони, но таков уж этот Стив. Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда защищает своего распрекрасного «Из России с оскалом»: тогда он на постоянной основе превращается в истеричку.

Промолчав, Тони схватил с бокового столика ведёрко со льдом, вытащил оттуда все банки газировки, сунул на их место руку, рухнул на стул и закинул ноги на огромный стол, занимавший почти весь конференц-зал. Надо было сперва надеть железную перчатку. Хотя, в принципе, со льдом уже получше.

Сидевший во главе стола Фьюри, подавшись вперёд, положил ладони на столешницу и с нажимом сказал:

— Итак, деточки, если вы закончили с приветствиями, давайте перейдём к делу.

Тони оглядел комнату сквозь свои цветные очки. Росс угрюмо маячил где-то за Фьюри, с привычной для себя грацией и достоинством оставаясь на вторых ролях. Стив и Сэм неловко переминались в дверях. В центре оказался один только Тони — и он уже начал жалеть, что сам не позаботился о соответствующем антураже: такой весь из себя клёвый и рассудительный Вижен или Роуди были бы к месту.

Кстати говоря, он вообще не представлял, зачем припёрся на эту встречу. Почему-то у него никогда не получалось игнорировать приглашения Фьюри. Несмотря на то, что Тони никогда всерьёз не работал на него, стоило ему хлопнуть в ладоши — и Тони тут же прибегал послушной собачкой.

Стив, судя по виду, готов был в любую минуту рвануть куда подальше — ничего удивительного. Тони испытывал от этого нездоровое удовольствие. В кои-то веки если кому и достанется взбучка от начальства, то не ему.

Фьюри испытующе посмотрел на него:

— Мы знаем, что между вами есть кое-какие проблемы, и мы не забыли о конфликте с Соглашениями, но в одном две наши организации сошлись, — Фьюри покосился на стиснувшего зубы Росса. — Нам нужна ваша помощь, поэтому мы хотели бы отложить все разногласия на потом.

Он нажал кнопку на планшете, лежавшем перед ним, и в воздухе повисло изображение. Стив встал напротив Тони, чтобы рассмотреть получше, а вот Сэм остался у двери, уравновешивая оскал Росса своим собственным.

Это, несомненно, была карта Детройта, вот только странно искажённая, перекошенная. Тони снял с себя очки, опустил ноги на пол и наклонился поближе, изучая её. Стив зеркально повторил его позу.

— Инцидент случился в Мичигане, — Фьюри поднялся и показал точку на карте. — Это центр аномалии. Затронута вот эта область, но оно ещё продолжает расти.

— Что там происходит? — спросил Стив. — Это опасно?

— Мы пока не знаем, — Фьюри сел обратно, откинулся на спинку кресла и прижал друг к другу кончики пальцев. — К счастью, мы смогли эвакуировать всех жителей до того, как оно распространилось так широко, но скорость его роста, судя по всему, увеличивается экспоненциально. Мы создали команду для его изучения, но они уже дошли до предела своих возможностей. Вся эта область окружена каким-то щитом. Военные попытались его преодолеть, но барьер оказался настолько мощным, что обычным людям через него не пройти. У нас остаётся ещё слишком много вопросов, поэтому хотелось бы провести более глубокий анализ, чем тот, на который способно имеющееся у военных оборудование.

— Я начинаю понимать, к чему вы клоните, — Тони вскинул бровь.

— Отлично, значит, ты не так глуп, как кажется, — огрызнулся Фьюри. Тони глянул на Стива — тот отчаянно пытался не улыбаться, но это плохо у него получалось. — У тебя есть костюм, — Фьюри ткнул пальцем в Тони, — а у тебя — суперсила, — теперь он ткнул в Стива. — Больше никто не сможет пробраться туда — и во всём там разобраться, поэтому мы направляем вас.

Тони побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— И зачем мне это? — нахально уточнил он. Хотелось бы довести Фьюри до белого каления и заодно сразу и Росса выбесить.

— Потому что ты не так глуп, как кажется, — повторил Фьюри. — И если оно продолжит расширяться, то рано или поздно доберётся до Нью-Йорка.

Росс понемногу приходил в ярость, а полный праведного негодования взгляд Стива ощущался всей кожей.

— Так уж и быть, — Тони пожал плечами и встал. — Всё равно по HBO ничего хорошего на этой неделе не показывают. Перешлите мне сводку. Когда отправляемся?

Фьюри оглянулся на продолжавшего скалиться Росса:

— Вертолёт заберёт вас завтра в 18:00.

Тони со скрипом отодвинул свой стул, поставил ведёрко со льдом на стол и надел очки.

— Увидимся в Детройте, джентльмены.

— Старк, — окликнул его Фьюри на полпути к выходу и указал на Стива: — Он идёт с тобой.

Стив и Тони синхронно уставились на Фьюри.

— Ни хрена подобного, — тут же рявкнул Тони.

Наконец в разговор вступил Росс:

— Роджерса ни для кого здесь нет: его привлечение ни с кем не согласовывали. Эта миссия тайная, и чем меньше людей о ней узнает, тем лучше. Для нас и так было проблемой доставить его в страну. Безопаснее всего ему оставаться на базе Мстителей. Так что забирай его с собой, Старк, и заткнись уже.

Стив и Сэм наклонились друг к другу и коротко и тихо обсудили что-то, пока Тони прожигал взглядом Росса и снова и снова жалел о том, что не привёл с собой никого, с кем можно было бы устроить секретный тет-а-тет.

— Так, ладно. Сэм отгонит мой байк обратно к аэропорту. Я остановлюсь на базе, а потом помогу вам с… этим, — Стив выпрямился и неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону карты, висевшей над столом.

— Что-что? У меня тут вообще нет права голоса? — возмутился Тони. Никто не обратил на него внимания. — Ну и отлично, ну и плевать, — он рывком открыл дверь и пошёл к лимузину, в котором Хэппи куковал уже два часа, стоя в зоне разрешённой только в течение пятнадцати минут парковки. Стив легко нагнал Тони и безропотно залез за ним в салон.

Большую часть поездки они провели в натянутом молчании, подчёркнуто глядя в противоположные окна. Только когда в поле зрения показалась база, Стив всё-таки нарушил тишину:

— Моя ключ-карта ещё хоть работает? — лёгким тоном спросил он, как бы дружески пошутив — но в этой дружеской шутке слышалась откровенная неуверенность. Тони задумчиво посмотрел на него, достал телефон и начал печатать. Стив вздохнул: — Ты сейчас отключаешь её, да?

Тони подавил порыв улыбнуться:

— Я всего лишь обновляю протоколы безопасности, Кэп. Не хочу, чтобы по базе шастали незваные гости.

Стив закатил глаза.

Вместо того, чтобы отзывать чей-то там доступ, Тони пролистал рабочие письма, не вчитываясь в слова. Рядом со Стивом ему было слишком… странно. Стив вроде бы решил притворяться, что между ними нет никакой неловкости, но повисшее в воздухе напряжение можно было потрогать пальцем. Тони ни разу не воспользовался присланным сотовым — и на письмо отвечать не стал. Его удар был первым их контактом за последние пять месяцев, и удовольствие от него уже начало потихоньку улетучиваться.

Хэппи заехал в гараж, и Тони со Стивом выбрались наружу. Крутя в пальцах собственную ключ-карту, Тони понадеялся, что выглядит не так нелепо, как чувствует себя.

— Фьюри сказал, что тебе нужно остановиться на базе. Он не говорил, что тебе нельзя постелить в гараже, — Тони постарался поддержать ту притворно беззаботную атмосферу, которая царила в машине: теперь, когда они остались наедине, ему было страшно ступать на неизведанную территорию. Стив только тяжело вздохнул и растёр лицо ладонями. Внезапно он показался Тони гораздо старше, чем в последнюю их встречу. Несмотря на то, какая дата стояла в его свидетельстве о рождении, он был совсем ещё молодым парнем — но в половину его жизни вместился вдвое больший опыт, чем пришёлся на всю жизнь Тони. И это начинало сказываться.

Стив поднял взгляд и, заметив, что на него пялятся, нахмурился — то ли недоуменно, то ли раздражённо. Тони быстро отвернулся, и Стив, так ничего и не сказав, проследовал мимо него к двери, ведущей в коридор. Оттуда, в свою очередь, можно было попасть в гостиные и комнаты Мстителей, большинство из которых вот уже несколько месяцев пустовали.

В тот вечер они со Стивом больше не виделись. Пятница сообщила, что он, спасибо действующей ключ-карте, сидит у себя в комнате и носа оттуда не кажет. Тони ненароком задумался, что же тот ел, — но тут же решил для себя, что это, чёрт побери, никак его не касается. Чем меньше Стив будет маячить перед глазами, тем лучше.

***

Утром Тони проснулся с болью в шее и бурчанием в животе. Забив на завтрак, он сделал себе кружку чёрного кофе и направился в свой кабинет. Завернув за угол, он через открытую дверь увидел Стива: тот стоял к нему спиной, прислонившись к его столу, и держал что-то в руке. Судя по всему, он был полностью поглощён изучением этого предмета.

— Ну как, нравится шпионить? — спросил Тони, влетая внутрь. Стив, вздрогнув, уронил свою находку в ящик стола и быстро его задвинул.

— Я не шпионил, — пробормотал Стив. По крайней мере, ему хватило совести смутиться. — Я искал тебя.

— Конечно, и лучше всего было начать с верхнего ящика. Именно там я предпочитаю дремать днём.

— Прости.

— Да ладно, — Тони с притворным добродушием махнул рукой, — мой дом — это твой дом, чего тут извиняться. И вообще, знаешь, не стесняйся. У меня ещё в мастерской есть парочка сверхсекретных технологий, если тебе это интересно.

От его резкого тона Стив неуютно поёжился, но всё же достал из кармана телефон и открыл сводку, присланную Фьюри.

— Так, значит… от нас требуется проникнуть внутрь, попробовать найти источник излучения, может, мозговой центр, и выбраться. Уничтожать ничего не нужно, вдруг это взрывоопасно.

— Да, я умею читать, — огрызнулся Тони, падая в кресло.

Стив вздохнул:

— Я подумал, что нам может понадобиться план действий.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что он у тебя уже есть.

— Тони, — осторожно окликнул его Стив, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

— Стивен.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты не… это может быть по-настоящему опасно, и я просто хочу сказать, что я…

Тони хлопнул ладонью по столешнице, не дав ему договорить:

— Ты правда пытаешься извиниться передо мной? Да ладно? Ты что же, реально думаешь, что я кину тебя и заставлю сражаться со злыми пришельцами в одиночку? Я не собираюсь рисковать успехом миссии только потому, что мне хочется пару сотен раз переехать тебя Дубиной, так что не надо мне тут выдавливать из себя извинение на прощание. Я взрослый человек, мать твою, и отстань от меня на хрен с этим.

Стив наконец посмотрел ему в глаза:

— И всё же я прошу прощения.

— Да ладно, реально просишь? — Тони усмехнулся, но не очень-то весело. — За что? За то, что избил меня чуть ли не до полусмерти и бросил в Сибири? А может, за то, что лгал мне о смерти моих родителей? Да, нет? Или, может, за то, что разделил Мстителей, когда твоя школьная любовь разбушевалась? Смирись уже, Стив, наша «семейка» расколота — тобой лично, да-да, — и ни одним пластырем с мордашкой Капитана Америки её не склеить.

Стив молча дождался окончания тирады, сунул телефон в карман и двинулся к двери:

— Я просто хотел сказать тебе это лично.

После его ухода Тони замер в кресле, упершись локтями в подлокотники и сцепив пальцы: он еле справился с желанием разбить всё к чертовой матери. Наконец он встал, собираясь выйти, но спохватился и открыл ящик, любопытствуя, что же там такое изучал Стив. Присланный им Телефон, вместо того чтобы смирно лежать где-то в самом низу, рядом с Письмом, теперь валялся сверху на груде отчётов.

Тони с грохотом задвинул ящик.

***

Они умудрились дожить до шести вечера, не поубивав друг друга, и, когда вертолёт зашёл на посадку, бодро промаршировали к нему по крыше. В салоне было слишком шумно для какого бы то ни было разговора. Армия до сих пор пользовалась до боли устаревшими технологиями — грустно, на самом деле, — но в данный момент Тони был благодарен за этот белый шум.

Конечно, он бы предпочёл долететь своими силами, под аккомпанемент приятнейшей музыки Оззи Осборна со товарищи, но Фьюри на пару с Россом не хотел выставлять прибытие Мстителей напоказ. Пришлось обойтись тем, что дали, а костюм упаковать в большой чемодан и разместить в салоне.

Стив весь полет печатал что-то в своём телефоне — большое достижение, однако. Раньше он едва вспоминал о том, чтобы брать сотовый с собой на миссии, какое уж там прилипнуть к нему. Тони подозревал, что он чатится со своим ручным киборгом-убийцей, и это не улучшало его настроение.

Когда показалась цель их экскурсии, Стив наконец оторвался от экрана. Пилот снизился, и у Стива натурально отвисла челюсть. Впрочем, выражение лица Тони наверняка недалеко ушло.

Целых шесть кварталов накрыло куполом какой-то неизвестной природы. Не то чтобы он выделялся цветом, да и массивным он не выглядел, даже с такого расстояния. Но его поверхность бликовала чуть ли не как зеркало, и казалось, что внутри намного темнее, чем снаружи.

Пилот выдержал разумную дистанцию, но дал им достаточно времени, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть аномалию. Когда они удовлетворили любопытство, Стив похлопал парня по плечу, и вертолёт направился к крыше здания в нескольких кварталах от поражённой зоны.

На месте их ждал молодой военный в чёрной униформе с иголочки — Фьюри постарался, как пить дать. Ветер, поднятый вращающимися лопастями, растрепал его тёмные волосы. Энергично отсалютовав, он пожал им руки и представился как Джеффрис, командир спецназа.

Спецназ занял одну из самых больших гостиниц в этом районе. Пока из вертолёта суетливо выгружали тяжёлые пожитки Тони, Джеффрис взял на себя роль метрдотеля. Он показал им комнаты, располагавшиеся на одном этаже, но не так чтобы совсем рядом, и гостиные, а также уведомил, что, пока они ждут приказа о начале операции, могут свободно пользоваться кухней и бассейном.

Джеффрис обращался к ним с лёгким благоговением. Тони к этому уже привык и не сопротивлялся, а вот Стив, напротив, постоянно пытался уверить бедного парня, что они совсем не такие крутые, как все думают, и что можно расслабиться. У Тони, который был вообще-то ровно настолько крут, чуть глаза из орбит не выпали — так часто приходилось их закатывать, пока эти двое идиотов расшаркивались друг перед другом.

Не в силах больше этого выносить, он предоставил трепетную парочку своей судьбе и пошёл осматриваться в номере. Зачем, интересно, их со Стивом приволокли сюда сейчас, если раньше завтрашнего утра они всё равно никуда не выдвинутся?

— Добро пожаловать в «Грозовой купол» [1], — сказал он сумке с вещами. — Два героя входят, ноль выходит: мы точно поубиваем друг друга.

Он мрачно послонялся по комнате, чувствуя смутную тревогу. Когда миссия представляет собой одну большую неизвестность, вряд ли к ней можно хоть как-то подготовиться.

В конце концов он решил найти чемодан с бронёй и удостовериться, что на нём не понаделали никаких вмятин. Оказалось, его аккуратнейшим образом доставили в конференц-зал. Сейчас там не находилось ни единой живой души, зато было полным-полно оборудования и запасов.

Тони откинул крышку, чтобы проведать свою детку. Блеснул красно-сине-белый щит.

Вот чёрт.

Тони не то чтобы забыл про него — скорее, яростно выкинул из памяти. Он взял этот хренов кругляш в последний момент: не потому что хотел отдать его Стиву, а потому что не представлял, как это он будет без привычного оружия.

Стив до сих пор не попросил вернуть его, и Тони это уже начинало нешуточно бесить — он и сам точно не мог объяснить, почему. Ему нужна была возможность сказать «пошёл на хер, он мой», или «его у меня больше нет», или просто запустить проклятым диском ему в лоб. Стив собирался лишить его такого шанса: он ни разу не затронул эту тему и, видимо, готовился пойти на дело без щита.

У Стива, кстати, должна была где-то валяться форма Капитана Америки со звездой по центру груди и прочими прибамбасами. Ирония судьбы: изобретение, над которым Тони сидел днями и ночами, осталось у Стива, зато щит, созданный задолго до рождения Тони, требовалось отобрать у него во что бы то ни стало.

Это была не самая трудная загадка, на самом деле, просто над ней не было никакого желания задумываться. Стив любил свой щит, а Тони тогда хотелось отнять у него именно что-то любимое. Он сам не знал, ненавидит себя за это или нет, но не сомневался ни на одну чёртову секунду, что Стива ненавидит больше.

Тони рывком захлопнул крышку и вылетел из конференц-зала. Проносясь мимо кухни, он заметил Стива, который, прислонившись к тумбочке, с рассеянным видом жевал сэндвич.

Тони понимал, что лучше бы пойти дальше своей дорогой, но он мало того что проголодался — ему надоело ждать, когда Стив вспомнит про щит. Вальяжно вплыв на кухню, он достал из огромного холодильника баночку желе.

— Как что, Кэп? — спросил он, набив полный рот красной студенистой сладости.

Стив вопросительно поднял бровь:

— На первый взгляд, под куполом никого и ничего нет. Что мы там можем найти — непонятно.

— Да, никаких поддающихся обнаружению форм жизни там не выявили, но обычно именно необнаружимые и приходится искать, — Тони язвительно ухмыльнулся и замолчал, удержав подначку на кончике языка. Впрочем, ненадолго. — Ты хоть сможешь противостоять этим ужасным необнаружимым формам без своего щита? Он ведь был единственным полностью подходящим тебе оружием, да?

Стив вскинул голову и внимательнее присмотрелся к Тони:

— Зачем ты задаёшь мне этот вопрос?

— Чувак, я просто переживаю за свою шкуру. Когда всё полетит к чертям собачьим, я должен быть уверен, что ты справишься самостоятельно.

— Справлюсь, — спокойно подтвердил Стив.

Тони повертел в руках опустевшую баночку.

— И ты даже не хочешь его вернуть? — вырвалось у него против воли.

Стив с немыслимой осторожностью поставил тарелку в раковину и, оттолкнувшись от тумбочки, взглянул Тони прямо в глаза:

— Конечно, хочу. Я словно собственной конечности лишился, — он говорил тихо и ровно, без эмоций. — Но, как ты правильно заметил, он мне не принадлежит.

Отвернувшись, Стив вышел из кухни.

Эта беседа доставила Тони далеко не такое удовольствие, на которое он рассчитывал. Если уж совсем честно, он почувствовал себя полным дерьмом. С гораздо большей силой, чем было нужно, он швырнул баночку в мусорку, подождал, пока Стив с гарантией не освободит коридор, и потопал к себе.

К двум часам ночи Тони так и не удалось уснуть, сколько бы он ни расшвыривался подушками, одеялами и электроникой. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел перед собой этот хренов щит, пристроившийся поверх его брони.

Ему требовалось принять какое-то решение. Если щит так и останется в чемодане, броню просто не получится активировать: нужно было либо отдать его, либо переложить куда-нибудь.

Середина ночи — самое лучшее время, чтобы позаботиться об этом. Можно спокойно перенести щит к себе в номер, а потом сообразить, что с ним делать дальше. Последнее, что ему нужно, — чтобы Капитан Забота увидел, как он таскает его любимое блюдце туда-сюда.

В коридорах было темно и пусто. Тони чуть ли не на цыпочках дошёл до лестницы и спустился в неосвещённый конференц-зал. Хорошо, чемодан подсвечивался красным — Тони провёл пальцем по сенсору, замок пикнул и открылся.

Щит уютно полёживал себе на броне. Словно издевался.

— Иди ты на хер, — сказал ему Тони.

Не дождавшись ответа, он вытащил щит и закрыл чемодан.

— Чёрт побери, а ты тяжёлый, — проворчал Тони, перехватывая щит поудобнее.

В коридоре ему нужно было пройти мимо номера Стива по пути к собственному. Вроде бы легче лёгкого, но ноги встали и отказались двигаться дальше.

Щит был тяжкой и, в общем-то, ненужной ему ношей. Памятью об отце, над которой он не собирался вздыхать — но и осквернять которую не хотел.

К тому же он ведь взрослый, блин, человек. Ну правда же?

Добрых пять минут неподвижно простояв в темноте, он бросил щит под дверью Стива и сбежал к себе.

***

Полуночные бдения Тони вылились в фиговое утро. К тому времени, как он выполз из номера, остальные, судя по всему, уже ушли. Его, однако, никто не побеспокоил, из чего он сделал вывод, что не опаздывает — просто прибудет на место не в такую отвратительную рань, как команда.

Оказавшись в коридоре, он не удержался и глянул на пол перед комнатой Стива. Щит исчез.

У подножия лестницы Тони поджидал нервный младший агент.

— Парень, тут где-нибудь поблизости есть «Старбакс»? — спросил Тони, надевая солнечные очки.

— Э-э, нет, сэр. То есть да, но эвакуация ведь, и вот, ну, видите ли, там… нет… никого, — с запинкой пробормотал пацан, старательно избегая зрительного контакта.

Великодушно обняв его за плечи, Тони продефилировал к выходу из гостиницы:

— Умеешь пилотировать вертолёт, малыш?

— Э-э… нет?

— Стыдно. Впрочем, кто-нибудь у вас должен уметь. Сколько мне будет стоить доставка латте в течение часа?

Как оказалось, даже меньше, чем он готов был заплатить. Пятьдесят семь минут спустя Пацан прирулил мотовездеход с одним свежезаправившимся кофе Тони Старком к командному пункту, развёрнутому возле купола.

Переулок, который должен был стать их точкой входа, окружали заборы, бронетехника и агенты. По их словам, исключительно ради удобства, но Тони подозревал, что это была попытка устроить тут бутылочное горлышко. Ну, если вдруг вслед за ними со Стивом выскочит армия злых пришельцев.

Спецназ топтался в начале переулка, излучая такое предвкушение, что Тони аж засомневался, на какой именно исход они надеятся. У него самого живот скручивало от волнения не из-за потенциальной встречи с тониядными хищниками, а, скорее, из-за предстоящих часов с глазу на глаз со Стивом. Он не знал, как это ещё назвать, кроме как низкопробнейшей девчачьей хренотенью.

Стив оделся по всей форме, и висевший за его спиной щит бликовал в ярком утреннем свете. Самому Тони ещё необходимо было облачиться в броню, но он вместо этого допивал свой латте за семьдесят пять баксов и гневно сверкал глазами из-под солнечных очков, которым бы не помешало стать тонов на тридцать темнее.

— Почему мы никогда не сражаемся с силами зла после обеда? — он присоседился к Стиву, который чересчур драматично тыкал в карту, развёрнутую между ним и Джеффрисом.

— Как хорошо, что ты пришёл, — непонятно, то ли Стив снова с ним шутил, то ли реально злился. Словно протянутую Тони оливковую ветвь в виде щита подожгли с обратной стороны.

— Укладка — это настоящее искусство, Роджерс. Она не берётся из ниоткуда, — он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Стив закатывает глаза, и заметил лёгкую улыбку, плясавшую в уголках его губ. Можно выдыхать. С Довольным Стивом гораздо проще работать, чем со Злым Стивом, Стивом-Праведником или Стивом-Мудаком-Который-Снова-Пытается-Извиниться.

Тони слушал вполуха, как Стив и Джеффрис снова начали проговаривать всё ту же бессмыслицу, что озвучил им Фьюри. В общем и целом, они ничего не знали, и, собственно, целью Тони и Стива было попробовать добыть данные. По возможности без разрушений и взрывов. Найти эпицентр, снять показания приборов, выйти.

Скукотища смертная, если честно. Броня запишет всю необходимую информацию, и по всем имеющимся на текущий момент сведениям ни с какими врагами им встретиться не придётся. В итоге Стив и Тони окажутся, можно сказать, на беззаботной прогулке, на которой нельзя будет отвлечься ни на драки, ни на бомбы. Им останется на выбор два варианта: или неловкий разговор, или неловкое молчание.

Стив пожал руку Джеффрису, сложил карту и осторожно убрал её в поясной ремень. Тони подавил порыв напомнить ему, что Пятница способна спроецировать карту любой местности и в физической копии необходимости нет. Если дедуле нравилось убивать время на то, чтобы складывать-раскладывать треклятые бумажки, то кто Тони такой, чтобы возражать?

— Ну что, готов показать себя во всей красе? — спросил Тони. Стив кивнул.

Джеффрис чётко отсалютовал:

— Удачи, джентльмены.

Тони ухмыльнулся. Вот, наконец-то его любимая часть. Сняв очки, он бросил их на стол рядом с пустым стаканчиком из-под кофе, и активировал браслеты. Чемодан, лежавший в тридцати футах, резко открылся, и оттуда вылетели части брони. Несколько солдат, стоявших на их пути, напрасно задёргались: расчётная траектория безошибочно огибала любые препятствия.

Тони нахально отдал честь Джеффрису как раз в тот момент, когда первая пластина толкнулась в спину. Не то чтобы это было сильно больно — но всё же сборка, контролируемая браслетами, пока проходила слегка… грубовато. Когда лицевой щиток опустился на своё место, Тони коротко потряс головой и потянулся. Стив снова скупо кивнул, и они двинулись по переулку.

Край купола зловеще выделялся на брусчатке, а вот дальше сложно было что-либо разглядеть из-за странной зеркальной поверхности. Ребята из спецназа сгрудились поблизости, любопытство явно побеждало страх перед неизвестной угрозой.

Стив покосился на Тони, и на его лице впервые мелькнул проблеск тревоги. К счастью, шлем был непрозрачным — иначе Тони со своим собственным буйно заколосившимся волнением неминуемо спалился бы.

И всё же они вдвоём шагнули вперёд и натолкнулись на барьер.

Он поддался прямому нажиму, позволил скользнуть чуть вглубь — но тут же отреагировал, усилив давление. Толщиной он был не больше пары футов, Тони видел его волнообразную границу с внутренней стороны, но эти футы давались тяжело. Броня сдюжила, а вот колени Стива подогнулись, и он с ворчанием опустил голову, будто пытался принять груз на широкие плечи.

Костюм тоненько затрещал — и как только у Стива кости выдерживали? — но тут давление ошеломляюще внезапно исчезло: они наконец пересекли преграду. Стив, потеряв равновесие, качнулся вперёд, и Тони машинально подхватил его под руку, помогая устоять на ногах.

Они оказались внутри. Теперь высокая стена маячила позади, отсекая путь обратно. Солнечный свет здесь темнел и рассеивался. Вокруг царила пугающая тишина — то ли потому что всех эвакуировали, то ли купол ещё и звуки приглушал.

Когда они дотащились до конца переулка, Стив махнул влево, и они повернули на пустынную улицу. Это был район огромных промышленных предприятий — и действующих, и заброшенных, с разбитыми окнами и щербатыми стенами. Повсюду красовались граффити. Кварталы тут были спроектированы так, что для того, чтобы добраться до цели, им предстояло сделать небольшой крюк.

По пути внимание Тони привлекло здание необычного вида. Между двумя солидными безликими фабриками приткнулся небольшой перегонный заводик. Чьи-то руки выкрасили его фасад в жизнерадостно-жёлтый цвет и установили перед дверью маленький ящик с цветами. С этими цветами было явно что-то не так, и Тони подошёл поближе.

Бывшие бархатцы превратились в нечто непонятное. Лепестки ссохлись и съёжились. Листья покрылись мелкими волосками, которые мягко покачивались, несмотря на полное отсутствие ветра.

— В них прекратился фотосинтез, — сообщила Пятница. — Судя по всему, теперь они питаются напрямую веществами, добываемыми из воздуха.

Уголком глаза Тони проследил за тем, как костюм записывает гору информации о цветах-не-цветах. Стив вопросительно вскинул брови, и Тони спорым шагом вернулся на дорогу, чтобы нагнать его.

Ещё несколько кварталов они придерживались тактики номер два, «неловкое молчание», пока Тони не понял, что больше так не может, и самовольно не прибегнул к тактике номер один:

— Ну что, как там поживает твоя мрачная однорукая подружка? Мозги ей обратно ещё не промыли?

Стив побелел и встал как вкопанный:

— Тони!

— Что? Я всего лишь пытаюсь проявлять вежливость и интересуюсь твоей жизнью.

Стив несколько секунд смотрел на него, прежде чем выдохнуть:

— Я не хочу драться с тобой.

— А я вообще-то и не собирался начинать драку. Просто эта чёртова тишина сводит меня с ума, — Тони пожал плечами, и Стив двинулся дальше. Тони забормотал ему в спину: — Я думал, что теперь, когда у тебя на регулярной основе есть секс, ты немного поостынешь.

Стив обескураженно оглянулся на него, но скорость не сбавил.

Дальше они так и шли в молчании, пока не завернули за угол. Стив резко остановился и достал карту. Пятница вывела такую же на головной дисплей, поэтому Тони предугадал следующие слова Стива, но позволил ему насладиться моментом.

Стив показал на длинную, лишённую окон стену огромной фабрики:

— Вот, центр купола здесь.

Посреди стены обнаружились широкие двойные двери, заблокированные цепями с навесным замком. Тони и Стив осторожно приблизились.

Стив сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд, обернулся, оценивающе посмотрел на Тони и криво улыбнулся, как будто вдруг что-то осознал:

— Даже не знаю, с чего ты взял, что теперь у меня «есть секс».

— Неужели вы с робокопом бережёте себя до свадьбы? У меня что-то не сходится, я точно знаю, что тебе белое уже не носить, Роджерс.

Стив усмехнулся — теперь по-настоящему весело:

— Мы с Баки не спим друг с другом; мы никогда и не были вместе.

— Чёрт побери, а мне так нравилось ощущать себя разлучницей, — съязвил Тони, пытаясь скрыть нешуточное удивление. — Но как такое может быть? Вы ведь по уши влюблены друг в друга. Ты, вон, даже дезертировал ради него.

— Баки — мой лучший друг, — только и заметил Стив и слегка потряс замок. — Тони, ты единственный мужчина, с которым мне этого хотелось.

Тони аж притормозил от изумления, но Стив, занятый дверью, не заметил этого.

— По-моему, два перепиха в мастерской и дрочка в лифте не равно «спать друг с другом», Кэп, — Тони постарался скрыть свою реакцию за насмешкой.

— Ну, ты также единственный мужчина, которому мне захотелось отдрочить в лифте, — небрежно парировал Стив. Приподняв щит, он обрушил его на замок, ловко расколов тот надвое.

Тони пришлось признаться самому себе, что он в полном шоке. Он всегда думал, что Стив приходил к нему за сексом только тогда, когда на него нападала тоска по Барнсу. Они никогда это не обсуждали; а Тони был не такой дурак, чтобы отказываться от классных оргазмов, поэтому причины Стива его тогда не особо интересовали. Узнать такое — и как бы ненароком, походя… картина мира пошатнулась, да.

От толчка дверь с громким скрипом распахнулась, и Тони яростно запихнул воспоминания о распростёртом на полу мастерской Стиве в и так захламлённый уголок сознания, снабжённый этикеткой «ИГНОРИРОВАТЬ ЛЮБОЙ ЦЕНОЙ».

Крыша фабрики обвалилась целиком, и обломки пополам с дранкой кольцом окружали центр помещения, где стояла жутковатая чёрная капсула ромбовидной формы. Она не издавала никаких звуков, не двигалась — в общем, никак не показывала, что уловила их присутствие. Она была настолько чёрной, что, казалось, свет тонул в окружающем её тёмном ореоле. Как будто это был не реальный предмет, а дыра в ткани мироздания.

Обойдя вокруг, Тони уточнил для себя форму и размер, пока Пятница снимала показания многочисленных датчиков, записывала видео, брала образцы воздуха и делала рентгеновские снимки.

— Оно такое… чёрное, — сказал изрядно растерянный Стив.

— Инопланетная технология, чего же ты хочешь. Скорее всего, село прямо сквозь крышу, — Тони махнул в сторону отсутствующего потолка.

— Оно и вызвало всё это?

— Ну, оно разлеглось прямо посерёдке, так что оно точно как-то поучаствовало. Пока непонятно, оно ли было причиной — может, наоборот, приземлилось на уже подготовленную почву? Или вообще явилось следствием других процессов? Впрочем, у меня уже куча данных, будем надеяться, что мы сможем во всём разобраться, когда свалим отсюда.

Стив тоже обошёл объект и остановился рядом с Тони.

— Мне… меня так и тянет его потрогать, — тихо признался он.

Улыбку Тони было не видно за лицевым щитком:

— Меня тоже. Оно выглядит таким нереальным.

— Пожалуй, это всё-таки не самая хорошая идея.

— Ага.

Они ещё долго стояли в тишине, глядя, как капсула абсолютно ничего не делает.

— Ну как? Данные и фотографии готовы? — Стив первым нарушил молчание.

— Да, вопросов больше нет. Просто в фанфары тут бить не тянет.

Стив слегка пожал плечами и направился к выходу.

Тони кинул последний взгляд на капсулу и двинулся за Стивом. Пробираясь сквозь завалы, он наступил на огромный кусок кровли, и тот раскололся надвое под тяжёлым металлическим ботинком. Открывшийся кусочек бетонного пола странно поблескивал, словно был мокрым или липким.

Тони наклонился и, отодвинув мешавшие обломки, присмотрелся повнимательнее. Это был след, который начинался у капсулы, шёл через весь зал и исчезал под грудой того, что раньше было крышей. Такую полосу могла бы оставить улитка или слизняк. Любопытство возобладало, и Тони начал расчищать себе путь, желая понять, чем же дело кончилось.

След резко оборвался небольшой лужицей черноты — такой же бездонной и расплывчатой, как и центральная капсула. Она была настолько маняще чуждой, что Тони безо всякой задней мысли аккуратно тронул её металлическим пальцем.

В ту же секунду она молниеносно метнулась к нему и сперва обвилась вокруг перчатки, а потом полностью втянулась внутрь. Тони отшатнулся и затряс кистью, понимая, что лужица просочилась сквозь микроскопические зазоры, позволявшие броне сгибаться. Кожей он пока ничего не чувствовал, от Пятницы никаких предупреждений не поступало, и всё же изнутри медленно поднималась паника.

Тони выпрямился, повернулся к двери — Стив как раз остановился, осознав, что за ним никто не идёт, и оглянулся. Тони открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть его, но в этот момент мир замер.

И что-то изменилось.

Он сперва не понял, что именно произошло: как будто просто щёлкнул переключатель, и в следующий миг всё стало неправильным. Его рот закрылся, и слова, которые он собирался произнести, так и не сорвались с языка.

Стив вернулся к нему:

— Всё в порядке?

Тони попытался сказать «нет», попытался пошевелиться, попытался вдохнуть, но ничего не получилось. Он застыл статуей. Это продолжалось всего несколько секунд, но по ощущениям казалось, что не меньше часа. Потом он, вздрогнув, всё-таки вдохнул. Выдохнул. И ещё раз. Приподнял руку. Но не так, как намеревался.

Его рот открылся и закрылся. Он провёл языком по зубам, прочувствовав их рельеф.

Всё это он сделал не по своей воле.

— Я в порядке, просто споткнулся. Идём, — голос был его, интонации были его, а вот слова — нет. Совсем не это он пытался прокричать, хотя вышло совсем как у него самого — без сомнений, без запинки. Так бы он и сам сказал, если бы действительно просто споткнулся. Но он не спотыкался, он дотронулся до инопланетной формы жизни, и теперь его тело действовало само по себе, а засевшая в нём дрянь говорила не то, что он хотел.

«СТИВ», — орал он, однако управляющая им лужица как ни в чем не бывало пробралась сквозь завалы, вышла вслед за Стивом из здания фабрики и пошагала по пустынным улицам.

Тони в жизни не испытывал такой клаустрофобии. Его собственное тело сжалось вокруг него, заперев внутри. Он кричал и боролся, пытался вернуть контроль над руками, ногами, хоть над чем-нибудь, но безрезультатно. Он не чувствовал чужого присутствия — просто знал, что вся власть сейчас не у него, а у кого-то другого.

Его паника никак не выражалась внешне. Сердце билось всё так же спокойно и уверенно, дыхание оставалось размеренным. В кровь не выплёскивался адреналин. Бушевало одно лишь сознание — оно билось о прутья своей физиологической клетки и бессильно смотрело, как нечто двигает его телом.

На протяжении нескольких кварталов Тони метался в страхе и ужасе — и только потом сумел успокоиться достаточно, чтобы попробовать оценить ситуацию. Он не представлял, что именно задумал его паразит. Тот заполучил костюм Тони — костюм Железного человека, раз уж на то пошло, — но пока довольствовался тем, что топал за Стивом по направлению к переулку, где их поджидали солдаты.

Тони не знал, сможет ли как-то подсоединиться или пообщаться с этим нечто. Наверное, стоило обращать больше внимания на нездоровый бред доктора Стрэнджа. Пятница ничего не заметила, броня реагировала на команды пришельца ровно так же, как и на команды Тони — на дисплее, как обычно, отображались показатели наружных датчиков, отчёты о состоянии механизмов и новости Твиттера.

Когда они достигли границы купола, передвинувшейся уже на несколько дюймов вперёд, Стив заметно напрягся, а Тони отчаянно взмолился, чтобы инопланетная лужица не смогла покинуть заражённую территорию.

Его надежды были напрасными. Стив, болезненно скривившись от сокрушительного давления, выбрался наружу, и паразит спокойно повторил его путь — без каких-либо инцидентов.

Джеффрис, встретивший их, тут же засуетился и забегал вокруг:

— Вы в порядке? Нашли что-нибудь?

— Это было легче лёгкого, — ответил паразит и похлопал Джеффриса по плечу. Тот немного присел под весом металлической перчатки. — Самая ерундовая на свете миссия. Мы буквально вошли и вышли, — этот голос идеально имитировал голос Тони. Если бы он услышал запись, то ни на минуту не усомнился бы, что говорит сам.

— Да, кое-что мы нашли, — Стив стянул капюшон и схватил бутылку воды с ближайшего стола. — Капсулу… это очень трудно описать, смотришь на неё — и будто не видишь. Это средоточие черноты, такое ощущение, что вместо реального объекта — пустота. По-моему, просто физически невозможно сделать ничего более чёрного.

— Чернее уже некуда, — нагло встряло нечто. Остальные реплику проигнорировали, а вот Тони завис. Какого хрена инопланетная форма жизни, мать её, цитирует Spinal Tap [2]? Может, следовало рассмотреть вероятность того, что у Тони внезапно развилось какое-то психическое расстройство, и на самом деле своим телом управлял он же, просто его сознание разделилось? Нет, это вряд ли. Чёрная лужица действительно пошевелилась, действительно ожила и действительно исчезла в броне. Именно она сейчас вела их общий автобус.

Нечто ловко дёрнуло кистью, и лицевая пластина откинулась, открыв лицо Тони. Тот мысленно скрестил пальцы, отчаянно надеясь, что в нём что-нибудь изменилось, и либо Стив, либо Джеффрис это заметят. «Пожалуйста, пусть у него будут сверкающие алые глаза, пусть будут сверкающие алые глаза», — беззвучно шептал Тони, но пока нечто столь же проворно деактивировало остальную броню и убирало её на место, никто и лишнего разочка в его сторону не посмотрел.

Нечто пообещало переслать все записи команде Джеффриса, но настойчиво заявило — действительно в стиле Тони — что никто раньше него никаких ответов там не найдёт. Джеффрис в равной мере восхитился и разозлился — опять же, совершенно обычная реакция на Тони — после чего передал их в руки знакомого юного агента. Тот загрузил их в вездеход и пулей помчал в гостиницу.

— Есть какие-нибудь версии? — спросил Стив, когда они подпрыгнули на очередной кочке.

Нечто пожало плечами:

— У меня пока не было возможности присмотреться к результатам. Пятница ещё проводит детальный анализ. Впрочем, кое-какие мысли у меня есть. Инопланетный корабль? Бомба? Устройство для связи?

— Очень, очень, очень медленная бомба? — скептически уточнил Стив.

— Знаешь, если это кажется глупым, но работает [3]… — оно улыбнулось Стиву и надвинуло очки на глаза.

Стив на миг замолчал.

— А если это предназначено для связи, мы сможем его использовать? Ну, чтобы связаться с тем, кто его послал?

— Возможно. Но сперва мы должны будем решить, хотим ли мы этого, — расплывчато ответило оно. Снова настала пауза.

Тони всё сильнее убеждался в том, что это нечто получило полный доступ к его памяти. Оно говорило чётко и уверенно. Оно ссылалось на то, чего не могло знать, упоминало имена знакомых людей и без колебаний реагировало на имя Тони. С каждой минутой Тони всё больше и больше сомневался в том, что это и впрямь не часть его сознания. Как паразит мог моментально получить такой полный доступ ко всему, что составляло человеческую личность?

Самозванец без единого недостатка.

Надеяться было не на что. Никто не поймёт, что на самом деле это не Тони — если даже сам Тони признал, что у него бы не получилось. Нечто будет управлять его телом столько, сколько ему заблагорассудится, и бессильный Тони, запертый в уголке своего разума, никак не сможет воспротивиться.

Он отвлёкся от настоящего, перестал прислушиваться к разговору Стива и паразита и погрузился в своё отчуждение.

Они доехали до гостиницы, и вездеход унёсся прочь, оставив их наедине. Стив направился прямиком на кухню, и нечто, просматривая новости в телефоне Тони, последовало за ним.

Стив взял пакет чипсов и нахмурился, глядя в никуда.

— Чо как, чувак? Такое ощущение, что ты хочешь просто убить этот миксер, — ухмыльнулось нечто.

— Мне б энергию как-нибудь выплеснуть. Я столько готовился и настраивался, а в итоге мы так, слегка прогулялись, — Стив пожал плечами. — Я прямо чувствую, что мне нужно от неё избавиться.

Нечто с вожделением посмотрело на торс Стива, туго обтянутый футболкой:

— Я знаю несколько отличных способов выпустить пар.

Стив сперва закатил глаза, потом поймал взгляд Тони и замер.

— Я, скорее, имел в виду тренировку, — сказал он, внимательно рассматривая Тони. Нечто осталось невозмутимым. — Ты как насчет поспарринговать?

Нечто покосилось на телефон и кивнуло:

— Почему бы и нет? Я прекрасно тебя понимаю, я тоже сейчас на взводе. Я надеялся, что мы хотя бы на бешеную собаку наткнёмся, но не срослось. Нужно будет выделить несколько резервных костюмов Железного человека для таких вот дурацких задачек, чтобы я мог спокойно сидеть дома в пижаме и пить.

— На плане гостиницы я видел, что спортзал в подвале. Встретимся внизу в десять?

— Так точно, сэр, — паразит издевательски отсалютовал и пошёл к лестнице. Тони спиной чувствовал взгляд Стива — тот за всё время разговора так его и не отвёл.

Он вдруг осознал страшно неуютную для себя мысль. Нечто не просто ходило, говорило и ссылалось на классику, как Тони, — оно и флиртовало, как Тони. Если уж по-честному, до настоящего момента оно делало ровно всё то же, что делал бы и сам Тони. Включая то, что он делал по отношению к Стиву.

Стив предложил только поспарринговать, но Мстителям было не впервой использовать слово «тренировка» в качестве эвфемизма для секса. С той же Пеппер Тони не раз и не два «ходил в спортзал». Он мог оказаться запертым в собственном мозге, пока нечто будет трахаться со Стивом, которому и невдомёк, что перед ним совсем другое существо. На Тони напал приступ неприятной, но при этом не-физической тошноты, и странность этого ощущения заставила его только глубже увязнуть в собственной беспомощности.

Нечто могло делать всё, что ему вздумается.

Нечто могло потрахаться со Стивом, а могло навредить ему. Могло навредить Пеппер. Могло навредить самому Тони. Оно могло, поднявшись в номер, выстрелить Тони в голову — и никто никогда так и не поймёт, что случилось.

Паника уступила место отчаянию. Тони скорчился в том мысленном уголке, который ему остался, и стал ждать следующего хода пришельца.

Пока паразит не совершил ничего необычного. Нечто продолжало двигаться и вести себя, как Тони: влетело в номер, включило телевизор, стянуло футболку, порылось в сумке и достало оттуда спортивные штаны и новую футболку. Оно ничего не говорило и никак не пыталось связаться с Тони. Просто таскалось по комнате, видимо, готовясь спуститься на тренировку.

Оно взяло бутылку воды и, лениво пролистывая сообщения, выдуло добрую половину. Спустя несколько минут оно встало, вышло в коридор, дотрусило до подвала и открыло огромные двойные двери в спортзал.

Стив уже был там — отрабатывал свободные броски в дальнем конце. Нечто перетащило несколько матов от стен в центр и поманило Стива к себе.

— Я дам тебе поблажку, старикашка, — поддразнил Стив.

— Только на это мне и остаётся надеяться, — съязвило нечто. — Мои научные знания в любой момент способны поставить тебя в тупик, но это не отменяет того, что ты можешь одним мизинцем сломать меня пополам.

Стив рассмеялся, но его взгляд остался пронзительно внимательным. Тони отчаянно надеялся, что этот взгляд не предвещает желания пойти и немедленно потрахаться.

Начали они осторожно, с лёгких ударов, и больше уклонялись, не нарываясь на прямое столкновение. Потом паразиту удался хороший хук в подбородок, и напряжение резко возросло. Вскоре Стив стал раз за разом швырять его на маты, и паразит поднимался всё медленнее и медленнее. Наконец, он похлопал по полу, сдаваясь, и, приняв помощь Стива, со стоном встал.

Тони чувствовал, как пот заливает брови, но не мог его вытереть. Чувствовал, как горят лёгкие, но не мог задышать чаще, чтобы унять жжение. Всё это было отдано на откуп паразиту.

Стив потрепал его по плечу, протянул бутылку воды, встал поближе — гораздо ближе, чем нужно, — и вот, снова этот странный взгляд.

— Тони, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

«НЕТ!» — без толку заорал Тони.

— Стив, ты что же, думаешь, что это баловство способно вывести меня из строя? Признаю, я немного запыхался, но ты не настолько хорош, — паразит вскинул бровь.

— Я не это… — Стив, не договорив, махнул рукой. — Забудь. Пойду заполню отчёт по миссии. Спасибо за тренировку, — он снова потрепал Тони по плечу и пошёл к выходу.

— Скорее, недоотчёт по недомиссии, — хмыкнуло нечто ему в спину.

Паразит поднялся обратно в номер, достал старкпад, рухнул на кровать и занялся письмами и начатыми Тони докладами. Тони слегка истерически подумал, что раз уж он вынужден дать пристанище пугающему инопланетному существу, то пусть оно хотя бы за него работу закончит.

Он как раз размышлял о том, будет ли нечто в принципе спать — и сможет ли при этом уснуть та его часть, которая ещё ему принадлежала, — как вдруг раздался стук в дверь.

— Кто там? — крикнуло нечто.

— Это Стив, Тони, кое-что случилось, иди сюда.

Нечто спрыгнуло с кровати, подбежало к двери и открыло её, а там… никого не было. Оно вышло в коридор, повернулось направо — и уткнулось взглядом прямо в дуло пистолета.

Оно удивлённо отшатнулось, и тут же раздался выстрел. Тони ощутил, как шею резко кольнуло, и нечто, оступившись, завалилось назад. Что-то поймало его в падении, и оно ещё успело, моргнув, заметить перепуганное лицо Стива.

А потом обрушилась темнота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Thunderdome — один из крупнейших фестивалей хардкорной музыки.
> 
> [2] Имеется в виду бутлег None more black вымышленной группы Spinal Tap, подробнее см. Википедию. 
> 
> [3] Один из законов Мёрфи, в полном виде выглядит следующим образом: если что-то кажется вам глупым, но работает, значит, это не глупо.


	2. Осколки

Яркий белый свет ослепил Тони. Он заморгал и сперва прикрыл глаза ладонью, защищаясь, но потом распахнул их во всю ширь — рука слушалась его приказов. В животе радостно ёкнуло, он резко сел и пошатнулся: перед глазами заплясали мелкие точки.

— Тони? — раздался голос Стива. Тони огляделся, Стив, отложив книгу, встал из кресла. Они находились в гостиничном номере, но не такого типа, в который их поселили. Здесь стояли две двуспальные кровати; та, на которой лежал Тони, была застелена одними белоснежными простынями. Другая была полностью заправлена и завалена медицинскими инструментами и приборами.

Тони следил за тем, как Стив шёл через комнату. Тот, в свою очередь настороженно наблюдая за ним, пристроился на соседней кровати, предварительно отодвинув стопку бинтов.

— Тони? — повторил он.

Тони пока было страшновато говорить — вдруг снова ничего не выйдет? — но он сглотнул и пересилил себя.

— Стив? — язык с лёгкостью его послушался, и он почувствовал себя более уверенно.

— Слава богу, — Стив пригладил руками волосы и протяжно выдохнул.

Заметив стакан с водой на тумбочке, Тони потянулся за ним, но Стив успел схватить его первым и, поправив трубочку, подал прямо в руки.

— Что произошло? — буркнул Тони, не вынимая трубочки изо рта.

Стив глубоко вздохнул:

— В тебе… что-то… было. Оно полностью перехватило твои моторные функции, говорило, как ты, двигалось, как ты, даже дралось, как ты. Нам пришлось усыпить тебя транквилизатором. Доктор Фрэнкс сделал компьютерную томографию и нашёл чужеродный организм, подсоединившийся к спинному мозгу. Он, ну, удалил это. Вообще, тебя хотели оперировать в больнице, но я… промедление могло сделать только хуже, поэтому мы решили поторопиться. Доктор Фрэнкс переживал, что если мы ещё немного подождём, вред может стать необратимым.

Тони ещё не совсем отошёл от наркоза, поэтому не всегда успевал за сбивчивым рассказом Стива, но смысл уловил. Его вырубили, чтобы вырезать из него маленькую дрянь. Значит, теперь он свободен.

— Срань господня, — в горле что-то заклокотало, грозя прорваться всхлипом, и Тони, спрятав лицо в ладони, задышал ровно и размеренно, чтобы успокоиться. — Я ведь был внутри. Я понимал, что меня захватили. И ничего не мог. Не мог сопротивляться. Я думал, что… — он опрокинулся на кровать: комната закружилась.

— Боже, Тони… — испуганно прошептал Стив.

— Это ведь ты всех предупредил. После спортзала. Как ты понял?

Стив неуютно поёжился:

— Ну… — и тишина. — Ты просто был… как будто не в себе.

Тони был на сто процентов уверен, что Стив не совсем честен. Он точно знал, что не выглядел «не в себе». Паразит идеально изображал Тони и одурачил бы даже его самого.

Стив заторопился, глотая окончания слов:

— Я заметил, что что-то не так, а с учётом недавней встречи с инопланетными технологиями безопаснее было сперва вырубить тебя, а потом проверить. Я решил, что если ошибся, то в самом худшем случае ты будешь ненавидеть меня за лишний обморок, а так как ты уже ненавидишь меня, то…

Тони внезапно ощутил порыв убедить Стива, что вовсе не испытывает к нему ненависти — нелепость какая, ведь до этого он был уверен, что испытывает. По крайней мере, большую часть времени. Но вот именно сейчас, следовало признать, всё перекрывала огромная благодарность этому парню.

— Спасибо, — он перевернулся на бок и поймал поражённый взгляд Стива.

— Ага, да, пожалуйста, — Стив слегка покраснел. Ну правда.

— Чёрт, это было жутковато, — чересчур искренне для себя признался Тони, сел — на этот раз осторожнее — и потянулся назад, пытаясь понять, откуда именно вырезали паразита. Стив помог ему нащупать это место — довольно высоко, чуть левее позвоночника. Рану покрывала повязка, но под ней чувствовались стягивающие кожу швы. Было больно, но не адски. Когда наркоз полностью отошёл, голова загудела куда сильнее. Тони поморщился. — Вы, наверное, мне слоновью дозу вкатили.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать. Хочешь вернуться в свой номер или поспишь здесь? Доктор Фрэнкс должен будет проверить твоё состояние, но он может зайти и попозже.

Тони уже лёг: его неумолимо клонило в сон.

— Пожалуй, пока останусь здесь.

— Хорошо, — Стив стащил одеяло с другого кресла и набросил его на Тони. Стало тепло и уютно, и Тони мгновенно отрубился.

***

Тони рывком очнулся; грудь вздымалась коротко и часто. Если он и видел сон, то не помнил его — но сердце колотилось, желудок жгло. После того как в полдень его проведал доктор Фрэнкс, он перебрался в свой номер и, даже не подумав о том, чтобы поесть, снова упал в кровать.

Перекатившись, он посмотрел на часы: те показывали 04:00. И почему в такие моменты это всегда оказывалось четыре утра? Он съёжился в комочек в бессмысленной попытке защититься от волн накатывающей паники.

Тони положил руку на вязь шрамов на том месте, где раньше был реактор: под ладонью бешено стучало. Когда-то голубое сияние служило успокаивающим напоминанием о том, что он выжил. «Ты победил», — повторял он себе снова и снова. Теперь же это было всего лишь ещё одной дырой в его теле.

Живот снова скрутило, к горлу подступила желчь. В любой позе было неудобно, под одеялом было то слишком жарко, то слишком холодно. Наконец Тони сполз на пол и, натянув одеяло на плечи, прислонился спиной к кровати. Он прижался лбом к коленям и попытался вспомнить, как правильно дышать.

Только через несколько минут он понял, что его трясёт. Он смог ненадолго остановить дрожь, но потом она началась снова. Самое нелепое — в этом не было для него ничего нового. Всего пять часов в ловушке, устроенной контролирующим мозг паразитом, и к нему вернулись ночные панические атаки, с которыми он боролся несколько лет. Поймав себя на этой мысли, он горько рассмеялся.

Когда стало ясно, что уснуть больше не получится — тем более что большую часть дня он провёл в бессознанке, — он встал и поплёлся в ванную.

Включив обжигающе горячую воду, он шагнул под душ. Отмокал он долго: мышцы неторопливо расслаблялись, в пальцах рук и ног потихоньку восстанавливалось кровообращение. Через какое-то время мозг заработал на полную мощность, и наконец удалось успокоить сердцебиение и дыхание. Когда кожу защипало, а воздух стал неприятно влажным, Тони завернулся в пушистый гостиничный халат и залез обратно в постель.

Все остальные наверняка ещё спали. Пялиться в старкпад не хотелось, поэтому Тони включил телевизор, приглушил звук и начал бесцельно переключать каналы. В это время суток показывали в основном длинные рекламные ролики, повторы ситкомов и телевизионные версии фильмов.

Он кликнул на новости: крутили старый спецвыпуск с Мстителями, смонтированный после битвы за Нью-Йорк. На экране появились читаури, внизу пустили субтитры с описанием атаки.

Камера отъехала назад и показала Стива при полном параде; его щит так и летал, разрывая одну тварь за другой. Трясущееся изображение надолго задержалось на нём, кадр сменился только тогда, когда он спрятался за автобусом.

Мысли неизбежно сосредоточились на мужчине, спавшем всего через две двери от него. Тони так и не понял, что именно в поведении паразита было подозрительным, и его донимало любопытство. Пока он не собирался наседать на Стива, но позже он обязательно добьётся ответа.

После репортажа с места событий пустили информационную врезку с видеорядом, снятым в вестибюле Башни Мстителей. СМИ тусовались там месяцами, пытаясь поймать момент прихода или ухода супергероев. Чёрт побери, Тони скучал по жизни на Манхэттене.

Позади журналиста виднелся ряд лифтов, и на Тони накатило непрошеное воспоминание. Как холодный металл быстро теплел под взмокшими ладонями, как лоб царапали нашивки на форме Стива, когда Тони вжимался лицом в его плечо. Дыхание сорвалось, он попытался отогнать картинки — но было уже поздно, тело мгновенно отреагировало и настойчиво потребовало внимания.

Мимолётно подумалось: может, дойти до того самого номера через две двери? Тони практически не сомневался, что Стив согласится, а ему самому отличным извинением такого рискового поведения — о котором он ещё пожалеет — послужит предыдущий день, чуть не доконавший его.

Впрочем, он почти сразу отказался от этой мысли. Между ними было слишком много недосказанного, и они наверняка не сбросят с себя одежду, пока мистер Ответственность не выпытает у Тони всё про его чувства, брр.

Он мог и сам о себе позаботиться.

Тони ещё немного полистал каналы, ища хоть какое-нибудь порно. Лениво поласкав себя несколько минут, он выключил телевизор и решил довериться воображению.

Конечно, как бы он этому ни противился, воображение всё подкидывало тот самый эпизод, благодаря которому он и дошёл до такого состояния. Пришлось признать — как только он сдался, член мгновенно встал колом.

Они как раз переезжали из разрушенной Альтроном Башни Мстителей. Тони чувствовал себя невероятно уязвимым: совсем недавно Пеппер сказала ему, что больше так не может. Стив, вызвавшийся добровольцем для урегулирования инцидента в Южной Америке, только что вернулся — с огромным порезом через всю щеку и никак не желавшей проходить угрюмостью.

Они столкнулись друг с другом в лифте. Тони нужно было попасть из мастерской в пентхаус, чтобы перехватить там пару часов сна. Стив как раз поднимался из гаража в свою комнату, чтобы забрать вещи, которые потребуются на новой базе.

Тони вызвал лифт и, когда двери разъехались в стороны, поражённо уставился на открывшийся ему вид. Свет внутри горел тускло — без Джарвиса некому было им управлять. Стив ещё не успел сменить грязную форму, только расстегнул до пояса, и из-под неё виднелась белая майка. Хмуро глядя в пол, он стоял у дальней стены. Внезапно он вскинул голову, видимо, равно удивившись встрече, и его лицо немного просветлело.

Как только Тони ступил внутрь, напряжение стало ощутимым. Их последний — второй — перепих случился всего неделю назад. Не успели двери закрыться, как Стив уже привлёк Тони к себе.

Стив уткнулся носом в его шею, глубоко втягивая в себя воздух. Лифт тронулся, и Тони, пошарив у себя за спиной, яростно ударил ладонью по всем кнопкам сразу, выигрывая им время, пока кабина будет тормозить на каждом этаже.

Скользнув ладонями по груди Тони, Стив повёл ими вверх, потом огладил руки. Дойдя до кистей, он нежно потянул их на себя и положил на поручень по обе стороны от своих бёдер. Он удерживал их там, пока до Тони не дошла молчаливая просьба: не отпускай. Тогда Стив приподнял его футболку и занялся ремнём.

Расстегнув ширинку, он ухмыльнулся, не обнаружив трусов. Их с Тони взгляды на миг встретились, и между ними мелькнуло нечто неуловимое. Когда Стив до колен сдёрнул с него джинсы и крепко обхватил член рукой, Тони понял, что больше не может смотреть ему в глаза, и уронил голову ему на плечо.

Он вцепился в поручень, борясь с желанием схватиться за Стива. Чуть ли не впервые он хотел сделать так, как требовал Стив, и не думать больше ни о чём. Двери позади этаж за этажом звенели, открываясь и закрываясь. После атаки доступ в Башню остался только у Мстителей, и Тони точно знал, что все остальные сидят на новой базе, поэтому их никто не мог побеспокоить.

Вскоре все мысли пропали: осталась только рука Стива, сжимавшая член, и ритмичная ласка. Внизу живота вихрилось напряжение, и Тони старался не дёргать бёдрами, не навязывать свою скорость.

— Семь, — внезапно прошептал Стив, коснувшись губами уха, и немного увеличил темп. Мурашки наслаждения поползли по спине. Двери открылись и закрылись.

— Шесть. — Двери открылись и закрылись.

— Пять. — До Тони наконец дошло, что эта сволочь отсчитывала оставшиеся этажи. Он поджал пальцы ног, пытаясь побороть потребность двигаться. Здесь целиком и полностью вёл Стив.

— Четыре. — Он так стиснул поручень, что костяшки побелели. Будь у него сила Стива, металл бы уже погнулся. Руки дрожали, ослепляющие вспышки удовольствия перерастали в полноценный шторм, бушующий под кожей. Стив всё не унимался, увеличивая скорость. Двери открылись — и он, вывернув кисть, потёр головку. Двери закрылись.

— Три. — Тони подумал, что больше так не продержится. Дыхание Стива щекотало ухо. Свободной рукой он обхватил Тони за затылок, прижимая его к себе теснее.

— Два. — Ладонь Стива уже не останавливалась, ритм стал совсем мучительным. Тони тихо стонал ему в плечо, молния костюма впивалась в щёку. Двери открылись и закрылись.

Ускорение поднимающегося лифта вжало их в пол, и одновременно у Тони потянуло в паху, предвещая скорый оргазм. Кулаки болезненно сводило — тело умоляло хоть о каком-нибудь движении, умоляло о том, чтобы ему дали свободу. Он чувствовал себя сжатой пружиной, готовой распрямиться в любую минуту.

Раздался звон, и двери разошлись в стороны. Стив наклонился вперёд, царапнув Тони щетиной, и прошептал:

— Кончи для меня, Тони.

И он послушался.

Когда оргазм пронёсся по телу, Тони пошатнулся: коленки разъезжались. Стив вовремя поймал его, помогая пережить отголоски удовольствия. Он дышал ему в ухо почти так же тяжело, как сам Тони — ему в шею.

Когда немного отпустило, и Тони снова смог стоять самостоятельно, он осторожно отцепился от опоры — руки ещё тряслись. Стив по-прежнему прислонялся к стене и не отрывал от него взгляда. Тони аккуратно заправил член в брюки и лукаво вскинул бровь. Он как раз собирался оказать ответную любезность, как Стив вдруг наклонился вперёд, неловко обхватил его за плечи и зарылся лицом в волосы.

Не представляя, что делать с этой внезапной нежностью, Тони просто приобнял его за талию. Лифт терпеливо замер, запрограммированный находиться в пентхаусе до получения нового вызова.

Стив шагнул к двери, заставив Тони попятиться: теперь Тони стоял на этаже, а сам Стив — в лифте, продолжая держать Тони за плечи. Немного отодвинувшись, он в первый и последний раз поцеловал Тони.

Поцелуй не был ни долгим, ни напористым, но в нем ощущался привкус не совсем понятного Тони отчаяния. Стив первым отстранился, прикоснулся губами ко лбу Тони и ласково подтолкнул его назад. Отступив, он одарил Тони очередным долгим взглядом и ткнул пальцем в панель управления.

Тони, ошеломлённый, так и застыл, пока двери не звякнули, закрываясь. Лифт поехал вниз, унося Стива с собой.

Это был самый невероятный, самый запоминающийся и, пожалуй, самый лучший оргазм в жизни Тони. Ещё примерно две недели у него вставало всякий раз, как он заходил в лифт, что доставляло определённые неудобства.

Даже сейчас, спустя столько времени, хватило воспоминаний о ладони Стива, о его голосе, о щеке, о впивающейся в кожу молнии, о поручне, чтобы Тони, одной рукой комкая гостиничную простыню, кончил в другую. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы отдышаться; взяв салфетку с прикроватной тумбочки, он вытер себя и несколько раз сглотнул, прочищая резко пересохшее горло.

Свернувшись под одеялом, он снова начал засыпать. Сквозь полудрёму он то и дело чувствовал, как губы Стива ласково прижимаются ко лбу.

***

Тони проснулся всего через несколько часов с ощущением, что совсем не отдохнул, но зато находится в гораздо более трезвом и здравом уме. Очевидно, транквилизатор ему достался куда более сильный, чем он думал: прошлой ночью он всерьёз рассматривал возможность пойти в номер Стива, боже правый.

Он побрился и умылся с чуть большей энергичностью, чем следовало, и рухнул обратно на кровать с несколькими старкпадами сразу. Он не забыл предварительно впихнуть в себя горсть таблеток аспирина, чтобы отодвинуть приближение невыносимой головной боли, которая рано или поздно даст о себе знать.

Взявшись за данные, собранные Пятницей, Тони попробовал сосредоточиться на поиске ответов, но предательское сознание не желало думать о чём-либо, кроме прошлой ночи. Мысли о Стиве, в свою очередь, невольно заставили снова задаться вопросом, как он понял, что Тони заражён. 

Как обычно, мистер Пуп Земли предпочитал держать всё при себе, не спеша просвещать Тони. Его скрытность вчера поражала воображение. Хорошо хоть он поделился с остальными своими сомнениями, иначе бы запертому самому в себе Тони только и оставалось, что вздыхать о прекрасном парне, как какой-нибудь влюблённой по уши четырнадцатилетке-максималистке.

Стиву всегда удавалось взбесить его за рекордное время. Например, сейчас Тони просто сходил с ума из-за того, что поездки на лифтах уже никогда не будут прежними.

— Мать твою, Роджерс, — прошипел он в пустоту. Этот чёртов любитель покомандовать обожал, чтобы всё было по его. Даже хренов секс был у них только там и тогда, где и когда хотел Стив. Каждый раз, как Стив вплывал в мастерскую, Тони просто забывал о том, что он, вообще-то, уже взрослый человек, и куда-то улетал.

Настроение стремительно падало. Тони агрессивно тыкал по разным строчкам, переставлял числа и экспериментировал с корреляциями. Рявкнул на Пятницу — та в ответ надерзила. Он никогда не мог понять, зачем программирует цифровых ассистентов с такими характерами. Видимо, его просто неодолимо тянет выдумывать разнообразные наказания самому себе.

Он как раз дошел до стадии «бегать по комнате и швыряться техникой», когда Пятница подбросила ему несколько новых расчётов — и внезапно всё сложилось.

Тони на миг застыл, как столб, уясняя для себя картину мира, на всякий случай пересмотрел все связи и дважды перепроверил алгоритмы.

Да, это было оно.

Накинув первую попавшуюся одежду, он подхватил один из планшетов и сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Джеффриса и Стива Тони заметил раньше, чем они его. Они сидели за круглым столом в конференц-зале, остальная команда сгрудилась со своими ноутбуками за столиками поменьше. Стив, утонув в своём кресле, хмуро слушал, а вот Джеффрис, наоборот, подавшись вперёд, оживленно о чем-то вещал.

Тони секунду помедлил в дверях, и Стив вдруг поднял голову. Увидев его, он вопросительно улыбнулся, и Тони оскалился в ответ, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Пройдя внутрь, он вызывающе бросил свой планшет прямо между Джеффрисом и Стивом — первый удивленно вздрогнул и выругался, а вот второй снова нахмурился и поджал губы.

— Терраформирование, — без лишних предисловий заявил Тони.

— Что? — судя по голосу, сейчас Стив был совсем не готов потакать привычной эксцентричности Тони.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы погрузиться в мельчайшие детали, но вовремя вспомнил, кто перед ним:

— Капсула. Она предназначена для терраформирования. Точнее, наоборот, детерраформирования. Она изменяет Землю, чтобы сделать её подходящей для новых видов. Полагаю, аналогичных тем, что вчера прогулялся во мне. Этот хренов паразит, наверное, выступил первопроходцем.

Джеффрис явно обеспокоился:

— Значит, нам следует ожидать полноценного вторжения таких существ?

— Вполне возможно, — Тони пожал плечами. — Но сперва им определённо необходимо подправить Землю под свои вкусы — и если мы успеем обезвредить капсулу, то, скорее всего, никто сюда больше не прилетит.

— А если мы её обезвредим, заражённая территория верётся к своему обычному виду? — спросил Стив.

Тони ненадолго задумался.

— Да, больше чем уверен. И я предвижу следующий вопрос на миллион долларов: смогу ли я её обезвредить? Ответ: да.

— Как? — Джеффрис подобрал старкпад и в замешательстве уставился на экран.

Тони выхватил планшет у него из рук, развернул правильной стороной и передал обратно.

— Моя научная интуиция мне подсказывает, что всё дерьмо из этой фигни можно будет выбить простым облучением.

Стив прищурился:

— Это точно сработает?

— Это инопланетная технология. Понятия не имею, сработает ли это, но это лучший вариант из имеющихся. Не заметил, чтобы у вас были другие идеи.

— Что вам потребуется? — Джеффрис уже рвался в бой.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

Приручённый Тони Пацан был озадачен списком и наказом: собрать всё, что сможет найти, и отметить то, что не сможет. Сам Тони расчистил себе место посреди гостиничной столовой и перетащил туда свой чемодан. Нужно было сообразить, что получится сделать из запчастей, завалявшихся на дне.

Как обычно, Тони с головой нырнул в прекраснейшую инженерную работу, и время утратило всякое значение. Вынырнул он гораздо, гораздо позже. Устройство было почти закончено — за исключением нескольких деталей, которые ещё не доставили.

Судя по всему, кто-то периодически его проведывал: у локтя стояла тарелка со спагетти. Они остыли, сверху на них отпечаталась отвертка, но Тони с благодарностью съел всё до последней крошки. Он наконец-то ощутил, как ворчащий желудок протестует против изобретательского марафона.

Снаружи было темно — но это не сильно помогало определить время суток. Телефон подсказал, что сейчас три часа утра. Усталость многотонной фурой обрушилась на Тони, и он повалился на пол прямо в столовой, чувствуя, как в затёкшие ноги болезненными толчками возвращается кровь.

Нужно было подняться к себе в комнату. Тони попытался отдать конечностям соответствующий приказ, но те упрямо отказались двигаться. «Иди в кровать, Тони», — сказал он самому себе, но сознание неумолимо заволакивало сонной пеленой, паузы между морганиями становились всё дольше и дольше — и в конце концов глаза плотно закрылись.

Он рывком проснулся от того, что где-то поблизости раздался деликатный кашель. Тони сел и яростно растёр лицо ладонями, жалея, что нельзя включить мозг одной кнопкой. Щёки и подбородок заросли подозрительно густой щетиной — сколько же дней прошло?

Тони поднял взгляд на живой будильник: тот неловко переминался в нескольких футах, держа в одной руке стакан из «Старбакса», в другой — пластиковый пакет. Тони ткнул в кофе, и Пацан быстро передал ему затребованное. Сделав большой глоток, Тони ткнул в пакет, открыл его и улыбнулся.

Всего через несколько часов устройство было готово. Оно было больше, нелепее и, пожалуй... дырявее... чем если бы Тони конструировал его дома, но для импровизированной ядерной бомбы, в принципе, вышло не так уж плохо.

Все остальные агенты обходили прибор по широкой дуге, только Пацан маячил поблизости — и когда Тони отступил назад и объявил, что всё готово, чуть не захлебнулся восторгом.

Стив и Джеффрис явно впечатлились меньше: в их взглядах читалось изрядное опасение.

— Ты уверен, что это сработает? — осторожно уточнил Стив.

— Не-а, — улыбнулся Тони.

— Супер, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос и пошёл в номер собираться.

Тони бегом принял душ, побрился и натянул облегающую футболку со спортивными брюками — идеально под броню. Он выскочил из комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда Стив нёсся вниз по лестнице. Его спину закрывал щит.

Последние приготовления прошли в тишине. Атмосферу предвкушения, так воодушевлявшую при первой вылазке в купол, сменили неприятное напряжение и тревога. Тони объяснил Стиву принцип работы устройства. В нём не было ничего сложного. Они установят его возле капсулы, затем Тони на расстоянии активирует его, подав сигнал Пятнице. Излучение будет направленным, поэтому им не придётся беспокоиться о радиационном заражении — главное, встать подальше и повернуть устройство правильной стороной.

Стив немного тревожился о том, как точно понять, какая сторона правильная, и Тони, одолжив у Джеффриса маркер, нарисовал весёлый смайлик на безопасном боку и злой — на опасном.

— Так лучше?

Стив не ответил, но чуть не улыбнулся — удержался на самой грани. Вымотанный страхом и сомнениями Тони просто активировал браслеты и двинулся к куполу. Детали брони одна за другой начали вставать на место.

Стив с ворчанием поднял бомбу и последовал за ним.

На этот раз ни у Довольного Стива, ни у Довольного Тони не было возможности показать себя. Тони твёрдо придерживался тактики номер один и молчал всю дорогу. Стив периодически перехватывал тяжелое устройство поудобнее, но Тони мелочно наслаждался его страданиями в полной тишине, даже не намекая на помощь.

Капсула лежала там же, где они её оставили в прошлый раз, решительно продолжая ничего не делать.

Когда они проникли в продырявленную фабрику, у Тони воздух застрял в горле и сердце заколотилось. Его взгляд постоянно возвращался к той горе разворошённых обломков, из-под которой он откопал паразита. Воспоминания о заключении в собственном мозгу вышли на первый план — его драгоценные руки находились под контролем другого существа! — и дыхание резко участилось.

— ...здесь? — голос Стива прорвался сквозь мысли, и Тони, вынырнув в настоящее, попятился. Стив немедленно оказался рядом. — Тони? — обеспокоенно позвал он.

— Я в порядке. Просто… да, в порядке, — Тони попытался унять подступающую панику, но та не поддавалась его усилиям.

Стив напрягся и с запинкой тихо предложил:

— Рискнёшь поднять лицевой щиток?

Ничего рискованного в этом не было, но Тони сперва думал отказаться: он не очень-то хотел, чтобы Стив увидел его таким. С другой стороны, его странно утешало, что Стив может понять — по каким бы то ни было признакам — когда он — это не он. К тому же, как бы Тони ни любил свою броню, приступы клаустрофобии в ней переживать было тяжеловато.

Подняв щиток, он постарался изобразить скептический взгляд:

— Я в порядке, ну правда, хватит хлопать надо мной крыльями.

Он почти не сомневался, что Стив уловил его неуверенность — но тот только внимательно посмотрел в его в глаза, кивнул и снова повернулся к бомбе. Та была установлена идеально — примерно в трёх футах от капсулы, весёлым смайликом к ним.

— Хорошая работа, Кэп. А теперь давай испытаем эту крошку в действии.

Они встали за тяжёлыми металлическими дверьми. Тони опустил щиток, чтобы легче было отслеживать ход событий, и приказал Пятнице привести заряд в боевую готовность. На лице Стива отразились явные колебания, Тони задержал дыхание и велел взрывать.

Ничего не произошло.

Внезапно Пятница начала фонтанировать данными. Тони со Стивом одновременно вскинули руки, защищая сетчатку — сверху полился ослепительный солнечный свет. Туманная дымка купола исчезла.

Вглядевшись внутрь фабрики, Тони понял, что капсула так же смирно стоит напротив бомбы, словно ничего и не произошло. Только всё вокруг утратило размытость и тусклость, обретя нормальную чёткость и яркость.

Они оставили оба объекта на своих местах — команда Джеффриса разберётся, куда их деть, — и направились обратно к улочке. Когда они миновали жизнерадостный желтый заводик, Тони с радостью обратил внимание на то, что все мутировавшие бархатцы погибли и опали на землю.

Они встретились с Джеффрисом не доходя до командного центра. Наверное, он выдвинул людей вперёд, как только силовое поле исчезло. Пока они обменивались оперативными сводками, Тони ощутил смертельно глубокую усталость. Конструкторский марафон, тяжёлая ночь перед ним, эмоциональная мясорубка — всё это навалилось разом. Тони был вымотан, злился на всё на свете и нестерпимо хотел домой.

Сборы были короткими и лёгкими. Пацана не допустили к транспортировке капсулы, поэтому Тони доверил ему, к его огромному восторгу, нести чемодан. Когда двери лифта открылись, выпустив Тони и Пацана вместе с багажом, оказалось, что Стив уже ждёт их.

Тони небрежно отсалютовал, незаметно сунул Пацану пачку чеков на большие суммы и подтолкнул обратно к лифту. Они со Стивом остались неловко переминаться на крыше, пока пилот проводил предполётную подготовку.

— Мы же едем обратно на базу, верно? Когда Росс тебя заберёт? — Тони надеялся, что это прозвучало буднично. — Какая любезность с его стороны, привезти тебя сюда и отвезти обратно.

Стив криво улыбнулся:

— Я не сяду в его самолёт, у меня другие планы.

— Почему нет? Поездка-то бесплатная. Можешь, например, влить в себя штук семьсот бутылочек ликера и пробить дыру в бюджете Росса.

— Хватит. Я не идиот, как и ты. Несмотря на все слова Фьюри, совершенно очевидно, почему Росс согласился на моей приезд. Либо он в итоге арестовывает меня за нарушение закона, либо убеждает подписать Соглашения, — Стив пожал плечами. — Разве больше некому было тут поучаствовать? Вижен? Доктор Стрэндж? Я с самого начала видел в просьбе о помощи ровно то, чем она и была — ловушку. — И, словно по запоздалом размышлении, добавил: — Но не волнуйся, скоро я оставлю тебя в покое. Мне нужно только заскочить на базу за вещами.

— Если это была ловушка, то зачем ты явился?

Стив посмотрел на Тони так, как будто не мог поверить, что тот не знает ответа:

— Чтобы помочь.

Какая самоуверенная фигня.

Тони закатил глаза и, отпихнув Стива с дороги, пошёл к вертолёту.

Обратный полёт выдался напряжённым. Тони до сих пор нелогично злился на Стива за его уклончивость, а Стив, видимо, был не в настроении его умиротворять.

Как только их ноги коснулись земли, они разбежались в разные стороны. Тони направился прямиком в мастерскую распаковывать чемодан и искать почётный пьедестал для деактивированной бомбы, а Стив смылся за вещами в свою комнату.

На удивление, всего через полчаса Стив с влажными после душа волосами возник у входа в мастерскую. С непонятной неловкостью он мялся в дверях, пока Тони с подозрением не покосился на него. Тогда он, закатив глаза, наконец переступил порог.

— Что тебе нужно? — Тони с отвращением услышал странные отчаянные нотки в своём голосе.

— Я… это… — протянул Стив, прогуливаясь по комнате. Он рассматривал проекты, начатые Тони с момента последнего его визита — и так безошибочно проходил мимо старых и останавливался около новых, что становилось ясно: он уделял гораздо больше внимания работе Тони, чем можно было подумать.

Тони, наблюдая за ним, мысленно вернулся к последним нескольким дням. Он почти не сомневался, что Стив заглянул попрощаться. И явно собирался сказать что-то напоследок — смешно, учитывая, как старательно они сегодня избегали серьёзных разговоров.

Если это их последняя встреча — действительно последняя — то Тони обязан получить один ответ.

— Откуда ты узнал? — в тишине это прозвучало слишком громко.

Стив прекрасно понял, о чём он. Прекратив свои блуждания, он повернулся лицом к Тони и долго изучал его, прежде чем заговорить:

— Оно переняло твои манеры, говорило, как ты, двигалось, как ты, но кое-чего не хватало.

— Чего? Оно слишком редко напоминало, какой ты мудак?

— Не только, — Стив глубоко вздохнул — как человек, который точно знает, что дело идёт к ссоре. — Страха. Ты всегда боишься, Тони. Боишься потерять близких, ошибиться, причинить людям боль. Я всегда вижу в тебе этот страх — а то существо не боялось. Почему-то оно не смогло это сымитировать.

Тони ошарашенно молчал.

— Я не сразу заметил, только когда мы вернулись в гостиницу. Оно очень походило на тебя, лишь одна часть отсутствовала. И это было очень, очень тревожно.

— Да ладно, ты, наверное, шутишь! Ты пульнул в меня транквилизатором, потому что я не выглядел испуганным?

— Всё не так просто. Я пытаюсь объяснить, — Стив пробрался между валявшимся повсюду металлоломом и встал перед Тони. — Это так твоя заботливость проявляется — в виде постоянного страха. Как будто всё, к чему ты прикасаешься, обязательно разрушится. И ты позволяешь этому страху управлять твоей жизнью, — Стив словно бы просил его о чём-то, но Тони понятия не имел, о чём. — Из-за страха ты создал Альтрона, из-за страха ты подписал Соглашения…

Тони прервал его:

— Неужели то, что порой я расхожусь с тобой во мнениях, делает меня трусом?

— Я не так сказал. Ты фактически отказался от свободы воли, потому что боишься взвалить на себя ответственность за возможные ошибки!

— Дело не в том, что может случиться, Стив. Дело в том, что уже случилось! Я пытался сохранить команду, — Тони обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива. — Но потом вмешался ты — и Ванда оказалась в тюрьме. Как раз этого я хотел избежать.

— Она и так сидела под замком! Ты запер её в Башне, как наказанного ребёнка, — Стив шагнул вперёд, напряг плечи и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Она и есть ребёнок! Я пытался обеспечить её безопасность.

— Ты считаешь, что безопаснее всего людям, лишённым возможности выбирать?

Тони швырнул отвёртку на стол:

— Ну, я считал бы по-другому, если бы эти люди перестали делать такой фиговый выбор!

— Всё, что я делал, я делал, чтобы помочь тебе! — в голос Стива просочилось отчаяние. — Ты позволил страху взять верх над твоей жизнью, и это причинило тебе столько лишней боли…

— Что ж, спасибо, доктор Роджерс. С учётом вашей специализации я обязательно позвоню вам, когда мой разум в следующий раз захватит космическая пиявка.

— Я спас тебе жизнь!

— Ты только предположил, — прошипел Тони, останавливаясь в нескольких футах от Стива. — Точно ты не знал.

— Я знал.

— Откуда?

— Потому что я знаю тебя, Тони, — это подразумевало такую степень близости, что сердце Тони в панике забилось вдвое быстрее.

— Да ни хрена подобного, — выдавил он. — Это твоё «знаю» основано на курсе популярной психологии и том факте, что ты видел меня обнажённым? Тогда новость — та-дам! — в той же степени меня знает большая часть Нью-Йорка. И меня ни разу не колышет, что ты там себе навоображал о моих проблемах.

Стив стиснул зубы:

— Это какая-то ерунда. Ты спросил меня, как я понял, — я понял именно так. Ты можешь сколько угодно это отрицать, но я был прав. Если бы я не знал тебя настолько хорошо, ты бы до сих пор разгуливал с, как ты там это назвал, «космической пиявкой» в мозгах. Разве что, может, ты был бы тогда счастливее — раз ты предпочитаешь, чтобы все решения принимали за тебя.

Ноги сами понесли Тони: он оказался почти вплотную к Стиву и несколько раз хватанул ртом воздух, пока обидные слова боролись за право быть сказанными первыми. Стив немного отшатнулся; в его взгляде горел едва сдерживаемый гнев.

— Иди-ка ты на хер, — Тони хотел толкнуть Стива в грудь, но, естественно, ему это не удалось: тот сцапал его запястье, не дав и дотронуться до себя. Его хватка была крепкой чуть ли не до боли, и он не расслабился, даже когда Тони перестал вырываться. Он впился пальцами в кожу Тони, их взгляды встретились, и Стив хотел было что-то возразить — но не сумел выдавить ни звука.

Стив снова сжал зубы, и Тони увидел, как лёгкий румянец пополз по его шее. Этого упрямого мудака заводило их противостояние. Несмотря на такую злость, от которой в любой момент можно было спонтанно самовоспламениться, Тони не сдержал дерзкой улыбки: Стив в равной мере разъярился и возбудился.

Едва заметив, как неуловимо дрогнули губы Тони, Стив подался ему навстречу, вторгся в личное пространство, одновременно резко притянув к себе за руку. Тони отпрянул — у него перехватило дыхание от такой внезапной перемены настроения — но потом восстановил равновесие, выпрямился, напрягся, отвечая на безжалостный натиск.

Они теперь плотно прижимались друг к другу, и только потому что Стив упрямо не желал отпустить кисть Тони, ещё не сплавились воедино. Тони чувствовал Стива всем телом, от низа — тот скользнул ступнёй между его ног, и до верха — где они соприкасались лбами. На несколько долгих секунд в комнате не осталось никаких звуков, кроме их тяжелого дыхания: они не целовались, только делили один глоток воздуха на двоих.

Адреналиновый шок от возмущения, сменившегося возбуждением, кружил голову, и Тони невольно потёрся о мускулистое бедро Стива. Не застонать было невозможно: наконец мучительное напряжение, установившееся между ними, удалось хоть немного ослабить. Стив эхом откликнулся, потому что попутно Тони задел его пах.

Без предупреждения Стив скользнул обеими ладонями ниже и сунул пальцы за пояс его джинсов. Кровь хлынула в освобождённую руку, болезненные мурашки забегали по коже — а внутри всё радостно ухнуло от интимного прикосновения.

— Чёрт, да, — прошипел Тони. Ему тут же пришлось попятиться, запинаясь о собственные ноги, потому что Стив снова неумолимо попёр вперёд. В конце концов Тони ударился спиной о стену, по чистой случайности избежав столкновения с подлокотником дивана, и еле сумел устоять вертикально — да и то благодаря Стиву, который ухватил его за талию и не дал упасть. Оглушённый, до сих пор поражённый происходящим, он только и мог следить, как Стив быстро разбирается с его ремнём и ширинкой и уверенно берётся за болезненно твёрдый член.

Тони прижал ладони к стене, а Стив навалился ещё сильнее, положил подбородок ему на плечо и уткнулся лбом в ту же стену. Тони шеей чувствовал его срывающееся дыхание. Он как раз собирался полностью отдаться очередной Внезапной Дрочке имени Стива Роджерса, когда тот вдруг второй рукой надавил ему на грудь.

Скорее всего, Тони невольно попытался согнуться, а Стив захотел его удержать. Но как только его рука легла на шрам от реактора, Тони словно бы снова оказался лежащим на каменном полу. Ушибленную щёку жгло от снега и замёрзшей грязи, и Стив, подняв щит, метил им прямиком в его сердце.

Тони со свистом втянул в себя воздух и затряс головой, как будто таким образом мог избавиться от воспоминания. Пока Стив не успел понять, что именно не так, Тони, яростно отпихнув от себя настырную ладонь, оттолкнул его. Стив отступил на несколько шагов и недоумённо уставился на Тони.

Его светлые волосы спутались, нижняя губа припухла — так он её искусал, зрачки расширились, почти полностью заполнив голубую радужку. Пожалуй, Тони в жизни ещё не видел ничего столь чертовски возбуждающего. Невероятным усилием воли он запрятал подальше незваные мысли о Сибири и двинулся на Стива.

Ещё раз подтолкнув его в сторону дивана, чтобы прояснить свои намерения, Тони снял футболку и окончательно стянул штаны. Стив быстро уловил идею и, вывернувшись из одежды, упал навзничь на мягкие подушки.

У него в глазах светился вызов, намекавший, что долго он Тони верховодить не позволит, — но, когда тот оседлал его, всё испарилось. Руки Стива как примагнитило к ягодицам потёршегося о него Тони, и он начал ритмично сжимать их.

У них обоих уже давно и крепко стояло. Тони отчаянно хотел ощутить Стива внутри. От одной фантазии по спине забегали мурашки — а потом ещё и Стив погладил по позвоночнику горячими пальцами.

— Ты меня трахнешь, Роджерс, отказы не принимаются, — буркнул Тони ему в плечо. Стив немного напрягся, и Тони тут же подумалось, что тот захотел поступить наперекор — просто чтобы позлить его. Впрочем, искушение, наверное, было слишком велико, потому что Стив повёл рукой ниже.

Тони наклонился, пытаясь не обращать внимания на дразнящую ласку, и зашарил под диванными подушками. Он надеялся — возможно, напрасно — что Стив забыл, что смазка завалилась под них как раз после их последнего раза в мастерской. Лучше бы Стив решил, что Тони напрочь выбросил из головы все подробности их перепихов. Однако как только пальцы Тони сомкнулась на пластике, и он триумфально вытащил бутылочку, Стив усмехнулся.

— Заткнись, — поморщившись, Тони сунул ему смазку.

— А я ничего и не говорил, — огрызнулся Стив, растеряв всё веселье. С немного большей силой, чем нужно, он сдвинул Тони, чтобы освободить себе место, открыл смазку и плеснул её на пальцы. Случилась короткая потасовка: Стив попытался опрокинуть Тони спиной на диван, но Тони, гневно зыркнув, отбил его руку, пряча лёгкую панику — он представил, как Стив нависает над ним. И Стив поддался его желанию, не стал настаивать: потянул к себе за бедра, чтобы он полностью лёг на него. Когда Тони игриво скользнул животом по его члену, Стив втянул в себя воздух.

Без лишних слов Стив жадно вогнал в него палец, Тони дёрнулся от неожиданности — и дёрнулся ещё раз, когда Стив укусил его за плечо. Тони мстительно качнулся вперёд, а потом обратно, насаживаясь на палец Стива. Они вместе установили мучительный ритм, Тони прекрасно сознавал, что движения его бедёр приносят Стиву гораздо больше раздражения — от невозможности получить всё и сразу, — чем удовольствия, и совершенно по-детски наслаждался властью над его ощущениями.

Стив отплатил: вставил второй палец слишком быстро и слишком грубо, — и Тони, задохнувшись, вцепился зубами в его шею. Но вскоре обмяк, прижался лбом к дивану рядом с головой Стива, позволяя безжалостно, без малейшей заботы об удобстве растягивать себя.

Крепко стоящий член Стива пачкал смазкой кожу. Тони помнил, как классно было чувствовать его внутри, и отчаянно стремился поскорее заполучить его снова.

Когда Тони понял, что больше уже не может выносить эту пытку, он сам снялся с пальцев Стива и, помогая себе рукой, одним плавным движением насадился на его член. Стив удивлённо выдохнул и схватил Тони за плечи, запоздало пытаясь взять под контроль его порыв. У Тони весь воздух вышибло из лёгких. Это было слишком резко, слишком рано — но и слишком хорошо, чтобы прекратить и потратить ещё немного времени на разогрев.

Стив подкинул бёдра вверх, и у Тони в животе ёкнуло, как будто он оказался на русских горках. Стив приобнял его за талию, помогая удержаться, и переместился так, чтобы опереться на подлокотник. Тони отвлечённо подумал, заметно ли было со стороны, как ему не хочется меняться положениями, — но тут Стив жадно огладил его торс, побуждая снова начать двигаться, и все рациональные мысли на хер вылетели из головы.

Перед глазами быстро замелькали звёзды. Стив положил руку ему на затылок и непреклонно потянул к себе, заставляя наклониться: теперь Тони учащенно дышал ему в шею. Другой ладонью Стив скользнул вниз и коснулся того места, где их тела соединялись. Бедра Тони дёрнулись, и его перевозбуждённый, оставшийся без внимания член проехался по прессу Стива. Сочетание сильных толчков, дразнящих прикосновений и этого трения быстро понесло Тони в сторону оргазма.

Рука Стива в волосах сжалась ещё крепче, он навязал ещё более жёсткий ритм, и Тони перестал сдерживаться. Вонзив ногти в бока Стива, он яростно задвигался ему навстречу — и наконец внутри всё сладко сжалось; он кончил так, что сперма забрызгала грудь и живот Стива.

Волны удовольствия ещё не стихли, а Стив уже приподнялся, опрокинул Тони на спину, распластав его на диване, и нетерпеливо потянул за бедро. Сквозь оргазменную дымку Тони с трудом понял, что его хотят перевернуть, и перекатился. Стив тут же вздёрнул его задницу вверх, заставив уткнуться носом в подушки, и вошёл, вырвав то ли вскрик, то ли стон.

Тони едва мог дышать: Стив давил рукой ему между лопаток, плотно прижимая к импровизированной постели, — и от недостатка кислорода легко и приятно кружилась голова. Наслаждение понемногу отступало, задницу начинало немилосердно саднить от слишком резких движений — но Стив каждым толчком так идеально задевал чувствительные точки там, внутри, что скоро эти ощущения перекрыли все остальные. По позвоночнику прокатывались почти болезненные, но вместе с тем приносящие невероятное удовольствие спазмы.

Левой ладонью Стив продолжал удерживать его, а вот правой схватил за плечо, немыслимо мощно впившись своими сверхсильными пальцами. Тони только и оставалось, что ловить ртом воздух да цепляться за обивку, пока Стив догонялся.

Внезапно Стив согнулся, замедлился и тихо застонал. Ещё несколько мгновений они лежали так, напряжённо прижавшись друг к другу. Потом Стив отстранился, перестал наваливаться — и Тони тут же повернул голову набок и глубоко вдохнул. Он слышал, как Стив тоже пытается отдышаться, но был слишком занят тем, как постепенно возвращалось восприятие... ну, пожалуй, во все части тела.

Наконец он передвинулся, чтобы хоть уголком глаза видеть Стива. Тот не глядел на Тони, пялился куда-то в сторону с ужасающим выражением лица. Пришёл в себя он гораздо быстрее, поэтому уже сидел прямо, стиснув зубы и нахмурившись. Тони показалось, что в нём борются злость и боль, никак не могут выбрать, кто победил, и потому смешиваются, сливаются так, что не разделить. Едва Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Стив вдруг встал, подхватил одежду и вылетел из комнаты.

Тони выпрямился и с изумлением проводил его взглядом. Он почти не сомневался, что их ещё ждёт второй раунд спора, — но на лице Стива было написано не раздражение, а, скорее, отвращение. В животе Тони что-то неприятно ёкнуло, он не мог перестать смотреть в пустой дверной проем, где исчез, даже не оглянувшись, Стив. На руке уже расцветали багровые синяки, но боли Тони пока не чувствовал. У него до этого уже бывал секс, замешанный на злости, но, если судить по виду Стива, сейчас у них был секс, замешанный на ненависти. Прощальный.

Тони натянул штаны и рухнул обратно на диван. Не раз и не два он собирался спросить у Пятницы, воспользовался ли Стив своей ключ-картой, чтобы покинуть базу, но так и не решился. Почему-то не хотелось получить подтверждение того, что он и так уже знал.

Какой же лажей всё обернулось. Тони потер рукой грудь, задев сплетение шрамов на месте дугового реактора. Снова накатила вина: какой же отъявленной ложью была колкость о половине Нью-Йорка, видевшей его обнажённым. Помимо команды высококвалифицированных докторов и медсестёр, в мире только два человека имели возможность полюбоваться им без рубашки в постреакторный период: Пеппер и Стив.

На то, чтобы почувствовать себя комфортно рядом с Пеппер, у него в своё время ушло несколько недель; а вот со Стивом ему никогда даже в голову не приходило смущаться. Хотелось бы списать это на то, что Тони плевать на мнение Стива, но даже с его постоянной привычкой всё отрицать он не мог убедить себя в этом. Если бы ему было плевать, то он бы не придавал такого значения последним событиям.

Из стремительно заходящих на второй круг мыслей его вырвал внезапный звонок телефона.

— Босс, вам звонит мисс Поттс, — сообщила Пятница.

Он махнул рукой, и на голоэкране перед ним возникло прекрасное улыбающееся лицо Пеппер:

— Тони, — ласково поприветствовала она его и тут же вскинула идеальную бровь: — Ты что, голый?

— Ты застала последствия лабораторного инцидента, — легко соврал Тони. Наклонившись, он подобрал с пола футболку, встряхнул и напялил её на себя, одновременно продемонстрировав, что штаны на нём и в самом деле есть.

Пеппер снисходительно улыбнулась и дальше выяснять не стала:

— Как твои дела? Я хотела прийти пораньше, проведать тебя, но не смогла вырваться. Доктор Фрэнкс заверил меня, что ты быстро восстанавливаешься.

— О да, я в прекрасной физической форме. Не могу поручиться, что у меня не возникнет глубокой эмоциональной травмы по поводу пользования этой формой другим существом, но пока я в порядке, — где-то на подкорке заскреблись слова Стива о его страхе, но Тони решительно их проигнорировал.

— Я действительно беспокоилась, — её голос дрогнул, и Тони мгновенно вспомнил две сотни причин, по которым они больше не должны встречаться. Во главе списка стояло «я не могу сидеть дома и ждать телефонного звонка с сообщением о твоей смерти».

Примерно полгода назад Пеппер перевела их из разряда «сходимся-расходимся» в «мы никогда и ни за что больше не сойдёмся» и пока придерживалась этого решения. Она успела даже побывать на парочке свиданий — и хотя Тони не то чтобы был в модусе «счастлив за тебя», но хотя бы не использовал свое мегабогатство, чтобы убрать кого-нибудь посреди ночи. В принципе, он гордился собой.

Тони только грустно усмехнулся, и она быстро сменила тему:

— Хэппи сказал, что Стив приехал в город. Разве его не арестуют?

— Хэппи — тот ещё сплетник.

— Но это ведь правда, да?

— Да, Стив в городе. По крайней мере, был здесь. Не знаю насчёт сейчас, ему уже уезжать пора. Росс выписал ему пропуск, чтобы мы с ним помогли Фьюри справиться с той аномалией в Детройте, — Тони старательно попытался изобразить равнодушие, но, конечно, Пеппер не купилась.

— Тони.

— Пеппер.

— Что произошло?

Тони сломался:

— А ты как думаешь, что произошло? Мы орали друг на друга три дня, он сказал, что я «единственный мужчина, который когда-либо его интересовал», снова спас мне жизнь, потому что это, видимо, чёрт побери, его работа, и снова сбежал к хренам, — это была слегка отредактированная версия истории, и Пеппер явно это поняла.

— Парень с первого взгляда по уши в тебя влюбился.

— И что это должно значить, Пеп? Что мне с этим делать, а?

— Не знаю. Я просто говорю.

— О чём ты «просто говоришь»?!

Она выразительно посмотрела на него, и он, захлопнув рот, откинулся на спинку дивана. В кожу впилась твердая пластиковая бутылочка, но Тони не мог вытащить её так, чтобы Пеппер не заметила, поэтому сосредоточился на том, чтобы и взглядом себя не выдать — как обычно получалось с Пеппер.

— Я говорю о том, — продолжила Пеппер, — что это выходит далеко за рамки разногласий двух коллег, и ты это знаешь.

Тони побарабанил пальцами по ноге и, слепо уставившись в пространство, прокрутил в голове слова Пеппер.

— Мы переспали, — наконец выпалил он. — Несколько раз.

— Я знаю, — ласково улыбнулась Пеппер.

Тони внезапно испугался, что тут может возникнуть недопонимание, и торопливо уточнил:

— Но я никогда тебе не изменял.

— Тони, и это я тоже знаю.

— Это всегда случалось, ну, в наших с тобой перерывах, — протараторил он, махнув рукой между собой и экраном. — Он приходил, бросался на меня, а я не сопротивлялся. Наверное, мне стоило его остановить. Я всегда думал, это завязано на периоды его особо острой ностальгии по прежней жизни с Одноруким Чудом… но он уверяет, что это просто жутковатая дружеская созависимость и что они в своей армейской юности не пользовались правилом «не спрашивай, не говори».

— Он никогда не рассказывал, почему приходит к тебе?

— Мы больше молчали, — Тони закатил глаза. — Не могу поверить, что обсуждаю это с тобой.

— Ну правда, Тони, неужели ты никогда не догадывался, что он ждёт перерывов в наших отношениях, чтобы не ставить тебя перед выбором, изменять ли мне?

Если честно — нет, он не догадывался. Но теперь стало очевидно, что причина именно в этом. Стив ждал до тех пор, пока не узнавал об их очередном расставании, и только тогда с ожесточением во взгляде и выдвинутым вперёд подбородком возникал на пороге, чтобы швырнуть Тони на диван. И ведь действительно — Тони быстренько припомнил — Стив не приходил в те пару раз, когда у них с Пеппер случались размолвки, но они никому об этом не сообщали. И как Тони раньше этого не замечал?

Насколько же это было в стиле Стива. Самонадеянно считать, что его член отвратит Тони от самых лучших отношений в его жизни. Как будто Тони не способен был отказаться, и делом чести Стива являлось защитить его и Пеппер. Самовлюблённый идиот. Тони выругался, и Пеппер вздрогнула.

— Прости, Пеп, похоже, мне надо идти.

— Ты в порядке? Только честно, Тони.

— Наверное, нет. А что, когда-то был? — он сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой и тут же неосознанно потёр грудь. Он знал, что Пеппер заметила этот нервный жест.

— Слушай, я хочу сказать только одно: ты не обязан его прощать. Но если ты всё же не сможешь, то должен отпустить его.

— Ничего я ему не должен, он всё делает исключительно по своей воле, — пробормотал Тони. Пеппер грустно смотрела на него, пока он со вздохом не пожал плечами: — Мне на самом деле пора, но я перезвоню тебе завтра.

Пеппер поджала губы:

— Да-да, как же. Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю.

Лицо Пеппер пропало с экрана. Тони повалился набок, зарылся лицом в мягкую ткань и лежал так, пока на него не напали воспоминания о произошедшем здесь менее часа назад. Он вскочил с пылающими щеками, раздражённо фыркнул, схватил телефон со стола и чуть ли не строевым шагом промаршировал прочь из мастерской.

Ноги сами понесли его к комнате Стива. Если бы Стив был ещё там, он бы понятия не имел, что ему сказать. Однако, как и следовало ожидать, сквозь широко распахнутую дверь виднелось пустое помещение.

Создавалось такое впечатление, что никто там и не жил, ничего и не трогал. Все вещи Стива исчезли, включая те, что он оставил, когда отправился на поиски Баки и не вернулся. И только щит аккуратно примостился на краю кровати.

— Мать твою, Роджерс, — зарычал Тони и громко хлопнул дверью, оставив щит лежать на прежнем месте.


	3. Скотч и нитки

Всё началось со всепоглощающей ярости, желания атаковать, разодрать на куски и обжигающе-горького взрыва адреналина. Тони едва расслышал треск, с которым его голова встретилась с камнем. Чужие пальцы впились в шею и сорвали шлем, обнажив покрытое кровью и синяками лицо.

Стив навалился сверху, прижимая Тони к ледяному полу, под его весом весь воздух вышибло из лёгких. Хотя это было невозможно. Броня Железного человека была способна противостоять силе Стива. Что-то пошло не так. Тони чувствовал, какой грубый бетон под пальцами, как холодно спине — сквозь рубашку просачивался тающий снег. Ярость сменилась отчаянной, леденящей душу паникой.

Стив поднял щит высоко над головой, и упавшая тень скрыла его лицо. От поверхности вибраниума отражался свет реактора, впаянного глубоко в грудь Тони.

Тони вскинул безоружные руки, закрываясь, и щит обрушился вниз, нацеленный прямо в яркую голубую точку. Сперва поддался металлический корпус, затем треснули ребра. Осколки прошили изношенное сердце, Тони бесполезно втянул воздух искромсанными лёгкими — и уронил ладони.

Но добил его вид Стива: довольная ухмылка, холодные равнодушные глаза. Упёршись ногой в живот Тони, он высвободил щит, бросил его рядом с распростёртым телом и ушёл прочь.

Этот сон повторялся на протяжении всей ночи. Как только Тони закрывал глаза, он оказывался в Сибири — только уже без брони. И Стив снова и снова уходил, оставляя его умирать.

Только спустя две недели после отъезда Стива Тони смог нормально поспать. До этого он то постоянно вскакивал из-за кошмаров, то вообще не ложился. Наконец его тело перестало выдерживать такой режим, он отключился прямо перед телевизором и провалялся так добрых десять часов.

На следующее утро он отвесил себе воображаемую пощёчину за этот раздрай в чувствах, вылившийся в полное безделье. А всё почему? Потому что парень — парень, который ему даже не нравился! — исчез, не попрощавшись. Самое жалкое зрелище на свете. У Тони была куча работы, многое требовало его личного внимания: экзоскелет Роуди ждал редизайн под номером восемь, а почтовый ящик «Старк Индастриз» разрывался от просьб о помощи.

Стив был последним, о ком стоило думать.

И всё же он не желал покидать его мысли. Каждый раз, как Тони казалось, что он наконец-то полностью погрузился в работу, перед глазами — удар под дых — возникало лицо Стива, сидящего на диване. Когда Тони понял, что уже готов сдаться и просто накачаться бурбоном, Пятница вежливо звякнула, прерывая неуклонно ведущие к депрессии размышления:

— Босс, я засекла перемещения мисс Максимофф. Она снова в Ваканде.

Тони отложил сварочную горелку, с помощью которой делал вид, что работает, и откинул маску:

— Она одна?

— Нет, она остановилась у короля Т’Чаллы, — электронный голос явно заколебался.

— Пятница.

— С ней также капитан Роджерс, но он, похоже, собирается покинуть страну.

Ну правда, он что, не может оставить Тони в покое ни на одну грёбаную минуту?

— Покинуть? Куда он направляется?

— При заданных условиях поиска я не способна это отследить. Если вы хотите присмотреть за капитаном Роджерсом, я добавлю его в объекты оперативных сводок.

— М-да, это было, кхм, очень прямолинейно. Ты что, заигралась в «Доктора Фила» [1]? — Тони встал и принялся расхаживать по мастерской. Периодически он брал в руки разные предметы, потом клал их обратно. Несколько раз он чуть не вышел за дверь, но в итоге всё-таки вернулся, рухнул в кресло и уступил своим желаниям: — Ну ладно, хорошо. Только детализацию уменьши. Главное — где он и кого выводит из себя. Не хочу знать, что он ел на завтрак и всё такое прочее.

— Принято, босс.

Странно, но, поручив Пятнице наблюдать за Стивом, Тони обрёл подобие мира в душе. Он наконец успешно выбросил мысли о Стиве и Ванде из головы и нырнул обратно в работу.

В таком относительном покое он прожил три недели. Пятница держала его в курсе событий, но новости были короткими и редкими. Похоже, Стив и Ванда всё-таки осели на одном месте. Тони сосредоточился на новых подпорках для ног Роуди и, когда настало время тестирования, отправил сообщение:

«Марк 7, загляни».

Он как раз затягивал последний болт, когда в стеклянную дверь постучал Роуди. Тони жестом пригласил его войти, с радостью отметив, что вместо инвалидного кресла тот охотно пользуется «Марком 6» и костылями.

Каждая новая версия становилась всё лучше — и Роуди становился всё сильнее. Можно было надеяться, что через несколько месяцев у него получится ходить с одними только экзопротезами.

— Как поживаете, мистер Карк? — Роуди ловко пробрался между хламом на полу мастерской и поравнялся со столом Тони.

— Никак не уймёшься? Ты каждый раз теперь будешь так здороваться? — Тони попытался изобразить беззаботность, хотя шутка напомнила ему о письме, доставленном оговорившимся посыльным. Роуди так и не узнал, что в нём было: каждый раз, когда Тони пытался хотя бы себе объяснить свои болезненные отношения со Стивом, то либо тот выходил мудаком, либо он сам. Что один вариант, что другой был невыносим. Ещё одна проблема в списке тех, ради которых Тони не собирался шевелить извилинами.

— До самой своей смерти, друг мой, — когда Тони выпрямился и опёрся бедром о край стола, Роуди похлопал его по плечу. Выглядел он хорошо — крепкий, здоровый мужчина. Только седина, посеребрившая бородку и виски, продолжала отвоёвывать себе новые территории.

Они легко перешли на привычный, удобный обоим стиль общения — после стольких лет дружбы нужно было сильно постараться, чтобы испытать какую-то там неловкость. Тони вытащил новый экзоскелет в центр мастерской и принялся наблюдать, попутно мысленно делая заметки, как Роуди сперва облачился в него, а потом взялся испытывать.

Движения стали намного плавнее, чем в «Марке 6». Частично изменения были обязаны возросшей силе и самоконтролю Роуди, частично — чисто конструкционным улучшениям. Тони готов был, если придётся, проводить такие улучшения каждый месяц весь остаток своей жизни. Он был виноват в том, что его лучший друг потерял ноги, и он собирался помочь ему вернуть всё, что только возможно.

Наконец Роуди махнул рукой и свалился в ближайшее кресло, переводя дыхание. Тони попытался подползти под его правое колено, чтобы подкрутить плоскогубцами разболтавшуюся деталь, но Роуди отпихнул его ладонь:

— Хватит там возиться.

Тони отодвинулся и, сев на пол у ног Роуди, обиженно надул губы. Роуди покосился на него:

— Смотрю, ты до сих пор хандришь.

— Неправда, — Тони скривился ещё больше. — Я вообще понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Да ты не в себе с того самого случая с мозговым слизняком или как его там.

— Космической пиявкой, — поправил его Тони.

Роуди вскинул бровь:

— Точно, как же я так, это ведь общепринятый научный термин.

— Да-да. Самый что ни на есть научный. Я учёный, я всегда пользуюсь научными терминами.

— На прошлой неделе ты назвал плоскогубцы хваткоштуками.

Тони вытянул ноги перед собой. Всё-таки он был слишком стар, чтобы сидеть на полу, — но стул сейчас казался таким далёким.

— Ну, по-моему, это более правильное название, тебе так не кажется? Оно куда точнее отражает суть. Губ у них нет, а вот хватать всякие штуки ими приходится.

— Ты уходишь от ответа.

— Не припоминаю никакого вопроса.

— Он подразумевался. Что тебя гложет в последнее время?

Тони неуютно поёжился. Нужно было рассказать всё Роуди. Наверняка он бы выдал отличный совет, а не эту фигню в стиле Пеппер: «парень втюрился в тебя». А если бы не смог, то они закатили бы знатную пьянку, чтобы Тони не то что имя Стива — своё не вспомнил.

Но нет. Тони пожал плечами, наконец поднялся и начал наводить порядок в инструментах.

— Это существо полностью взяло меня под контроль, это было… так дико. Даже описать не могу. Согласен, наверное, это немного выбило меня из колеи, — признал он, решив уступить в одном пункте, чтобы Роуди не начал копать в других направлениях.

— Но ведь сейчас оно сидит в надёжной клетке? — усмехнулся Роуди. — Оно не сможет проскользнуть ко мне в комнату посреди ночи? Хотя я мало чем могу ему пригодиться, — он с улыбкой показал на свои ноги.

Тони, закатив глаза, перегнулся через верстак, чтобы достать из холодильника пиво. Одну банку он протянул Роуди, другую открыл сам — и, только сделав глоток, понял, насколько хочет пить.

— Нет, конечно, мы хорошенько его облучили. Оно… — Тони, не закончив, рухнул в кресло. В мозгу словно щёлкнула зажигалка, озарив внезапной идеей.

— Босс, можно вас? — вмешалась Пятница.

Идея как пришла, так и ушла.

— Что?

— Тут намечается один… инцидент. В Лондоне.

— В Лондоне? Что происходит?

— Капитан Роджерс там. Он, кажется, готовится к проникновению на территорию «Клуба Адского пламени». В одиночку.

— Какого хрена? — выпалил Тони и вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув пиво. — «Клуб Адского пламени»? Чёрт побери, он вообще думает, что творит? — уже на полпути через комнату он понял, что сорвался бежать, ничего толком не обдумав.

— Что случилось? — Роуди выбрался из «Марка 7» и потянулся к «Марку 6» и костылям. — Ты что, следишь за Роджерсом?

Тони несколько раз дёргано крутанулся на одном месте.

— Прости, дружище, мне пора. Просто… это же «Клуб Адского пламени». А он здесь. Господи, что за идиот!

— Тони, о чём ты говоришь?

— У меня осталась одна его вещь. Он не должен… мне нужно идти, — Тони спешно проводил Роуди к выходу и усадил в лимузин.

Уже в воздухе на Тони напали сомнения. Щит, примагниченный к броне, ощущался тяжелой ношей. Тони понятия не имел, как Стив отреагирует на его появление. Они ни разу не контактировали после той встречи в мастерской, а она не очень-то хорошо закончилась.

Весь полёт над Атлантикой — то есть примерно час — Тони накручивал себя, доведя чуть не до нервного срыва. Только оказавшись в городе, он выбросил всё лишнее из головы и сосредоточился на том, чтобы определить местоположение Стива. Пятница вывела на главный дисплей карту, и Тони, тщательно следуя ей, добрался до нужного переулка.

Тони обогнул его по широкой дуге, притормозил, вернулся назад и прицелился. Крошечный Капитан Америка сошёлся в яростной схватке с человеком в полицейской форме. Даже со своей высоты Тони видел, что это не настоящий полицейский — его руки светились.

Фальшивого копа настиг фирменный кэповский удар в лицо, и он свалился на землю, как мешок картошки. Стив выхватил у него дубинку и раскрутил. С другого конца переулка начали стрелять, и ему пришлось нырком перекатиться за мусорный бак.

Тони решил, что настало время его выхода. Резко развернувшись, он молнией влетел на поле боя, умудрившись приземлиться всего в нескольких футах от укрытия Стива. Уперев один кулак в асфальт, он восстановил равновесие и выпрямился.

До этого Тони никогда не видел Стива по-настоящему поражённым, а вот сейчас у него натурально отвисла челюсть, и он выронил дубинку из рук. Он так удивился, что, когда Тони бросил ему щит, чуть не упустил его.

— Ты кое-что забыл, Кэп.

— Тони, какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Я… — Тони попытался придумать какую-нибудь колкость, но у него не вышло. Он на полном серьёзе не представлял, какого чёрта здесь делает, — ...помогаю?

Стив ещё немного попялился на него, пока пуля не срикошетила от брони, просвистев опасно близко от его уха. Тогда он снова сосредоточился на драке, вернувшись в образ Капитана Америки. Вот только Тони заметил, как любовно он провёл пальцами по краю щита, прежде чем закрепить на предплечье электромагнитный нарукавник.

Теперь, когда они были вдвоём и к Стиву вернулся его щит, с Геллионами удалось справиться довольно быстро. Улочка опустела, и Тони, повернувшись к Стиву, набрал воздух в лёгкие. Слова теснились и напирали, но Тони плотно сжал губы, не давая им вырваться.

А хотелось ему выпалить: «Клуб Адского пламени?» В одиночку? Серьёзно? Ты что, с дуба рухнул?!» Но он с неумолимой ясностью понимал, что за этим последует очередная ссора, и, если уж быть честным с самим собой (чего он всегда старался избегать), нет у него никакого права такое говорить. Стив не просил его помощи, Тони сам вызвался. Если бы Стив хотел, чтобы Тони узнал о его вылазке, он бы сказал — но, видимо, теперь его дела Тони не касались. Если вообще когда-либо касались.

Поэтому Тони просто посмотрел на Стива, а Стив посмотрел на него. Выдержав мучительно долгую паузу, тот шагнул вперёд.

— Ну… — только и успел протянуть он, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вогнать Тони в панику.

Он не хотел, чтобы Стив спрашивал, зачем он сюда явился. Не хотел ничего объяснять про щит. Не хотел ляпнуть что-нибудь ужасное и потом снова провожать уходящего Стива взглядом. И потому решил махом избавить себя от лишних проблем.

— Будь осторожнее с Геллионами, Стив. Эмма Фрост шутить не любит.

Включив репульсоры, он пулей покинул переулок, оставив недоумевающего Стива позади.

Следующие две недели прошли странно. Тони изо всех сил пытался погрузиться в работу и напрочь забыть обо всех Мстителях скопом, но ему отчаянно мешали периодические сообщения Пятницы о перемещениях Ванды и Стива. Каждый раз он невольно задавался вопросом, что же там себе надумал Стив.

Стив вроде бы старался больше не ввязываться в такие неприятности, но новости о нём поступали редко и обрывочно. Ванда, к счастью, пока оставалась в Ваканде и не замышляла никаких проказ.

Стив дважды возвращался в Лондон (без каких-либо происшествий), метнулся в Индию, потом в Сингапур и наконец пропал где-то в России. Когда и через неделю он не объявился, Тони начал беспокоиться. Через две он откровенно испугался. Пятница не могла ничего ему подсказать, поэтому единственным способом что-нибудь узнать — и ослабить тревогу — было попробовать связаться со Стивом лично.

А это значило…

Тони сел за стол, всеми фибрами души игнорируя заветный ящик. Это занятие выматывало, вытягивало энергию, не давало сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, поэтому и час спустя курсор всё так же мигал на пустом листе технического задания.

С тяжёлым вздохом Тони наконец сдался, выдвинул ящик, выудил оттуда телефон и впервые открыл его. Можно написать всего одно сообщение, чтобы убедиться, что Стив живой, ничего такого уж странного в этом нет.

На экране отобразилось: «У вас семь новых сообщений».

Удивлённый Тони долистал до самого старого и открыл его, полагая, что это просто случайный спам.

«Спасибо».

Номер отправителя был забит в контакты без подписи. Дата — через два дня после лондонской вылазки Тони. Спустя восемь часов пришло ещё одно:

«Ты прав, это было глупо. Я не должен был так поступать. Мне даже не удалось достать то, за чем я приезжал».

Сообщения приходили один-два раза в неделю: со времени той заварушки и до вчерашнего дня.

«Ванда передаёт привет».

За этим последовала серия бессвязных эмодзи — непонятно, от Ванды или от Стива. Если от Ванды, то, наверное, в них была зашифрована какая-нибудь нелепица, которую Тони не мог разгадать в силу возраста. Если от Стива, то можно не сомневаться — он наверняка просто пытался разобраться, как работает телефон.

Следующие три были совсем недавними:

«Ты случаем не знаешь температуру кипения кленового сиропа?»

«Надеюсь, у тебя не возникло никаких проблем после Лондона. В переулке были камеры».

«Я чертовски устал от деревьев».

Стив, видимо, привык регулярно писать ему, и его не беспокоило, что Тони не отвечает. Не задумываясь над своими действиями, Тони набрал:

«219 по Фаренгейту».

Отложив телефон, Тони снова попробовал сосредоточиться на работе. Набросок чертежа начал потихоньку вырисовываться, но не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как процесс был прерван тихим жужжанием.

«Спасибо, уже не надо. Сам узнал. Хотя это было нелегко».

Тони усмехнулся, пытаясь представить такую забавную ситуацию, в которой могло бы пригодиться это знание. Впрочем, куда больше его притягивала загадка предпоследнего сообщения.

«А чем тебе деревья не угодили? Оскорбили твою мать?»

На этот раз ответ пришёл мгновенно.

«Они просто везде. Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но я бы сейчас всё отдал, чтобы увидеть твою огромную уродливую Башню». И после паузы: «Ну, может, «Старбакс» ещё».

«Я, кстати, до сих пор обижен на тебя за неё. Вот почему вода в твоей душевой всегда была холодной».

«Ничего страшного, я всё равно предпочитаю холодный душ».

Внутри как-то неприятно сжалось: Тони вдруг понял, что они чатятся почти на грани флирта, если уж речь зашла о привычках, напрямую связанных с наготой. Вообще-то, у него не было таких намерений, и хорошо, что Стива, видимо, эта тема не задевала. Порыв сунуть телефон обратно в ящик и уйти испарился.

«Неужели в российском Нигдебурге нельзя найти карамельное маккиато объёма «венти» на соевом молоке?»

На этот раз пауза продлилась дольше, и Тони слегка заёрзал, тревожась, что Стив: А) может расстроиться, что за ним следили; Б) может расстроиться, что его местоположение рассекретили через потенциально небезопасный канал.

«По-моему, всем известно, что я предпочитаю фраппучино с шоколадной стружкой. И нет, тут одни деревья».

В подобной переписке они увязли на несколько недель. Стив порой — обычно в самых что ни на есть таинственных намёках — сообщал, что нового у них с Вандой. А Тони давал Стиву возможность выговориться — ну, насколько он сам мог предположить.

Стив, похоже, много времени в одиночестве путешествовал по миру. Он никогда не упоминал, что ищет и зачем ему вообще это нужно, а Тони никогда не спрашивал. Точно так же Стив никогда не упоминал Барнса — а Тони точно так же о нём не спрашивал. Этот шаткий мир нравился ему, для них со Стивом это был самый долгий период без ссор и… всякого другого.

Благодаря тому, что теперь не приходилось постоянно терзаться насчёт Стива, на Тони снизошло такое невыразимое облегчение, что мысленный ступор — о котором он и сам не подозревал — исчез сам собой. За неделю ему удалось сделать больше, чем за весь последний месяц.

Он по уши погрузился в доработку «Марка 7» для Роуди, как вдруг Пятница получила вызов из лос-анджелесской лаборатории, куда для дальнейшего изучения передали загадочную капсулу. Тони и команда доктора Рэя из УКЛА [2] с тех пор поддерживали постоянный контакт, но пока никаких особо интересных результатов не было.

— Робошоп Старка на проводе, — ответил Тони, не поднимая головы. — На всех действует пятидесятипроцентная скидка, за исключением вон того в углу, он бесплатно. — Дубина возмущённо застрекотал. — Ну, если бы ты не ронял всё подряд, может, я бы так не стремился от тебя избавиться!

— Мистер Старк? — вместо доктора Рэя на большом голоэкране, нависшем над столом, обнаружился измождённый мужчина в лабораторном халате. — Я...

— Технически я доктор Старк, — перебил его Тони. — Блин, почему это звучит так пугающе?

— Я… я не знаю, — он искренне растерялся — то ли из-за самого вопроса, то ли из-за того, что это Тони его задал.

— Вот и я не знаю. Может, это прибавляет мне лет? Правда ведь, когда слышишь «доктор Старк», представляешь себе семидесятилетнего старика?

Бедняга только молча хлопал глазами.

— Прости, неужели никто не предупредил тебя, что я тот ещё мудак?

Он закашлялся и покраснел:

— Ну, вообще-то…

Тони громко, от всей души рассмеялся и только тогда понял, как же давно этого не делал.

— Так чем могу помочь? — он с ожесточением вонзил отвёртку в щель между платами и попытался поддеть одну из них.

— Я… я доктор Вебер, работаю с доктором Рэем. У нас тут небольшие проблемы с, ну, капсулой, и мы хотели бы посмотреть на те исходные данные, которые вы получили при первичном осмотре. Нам переслали кучу результатов и вычислений, но некоторые из этих заключений… — он перебрал бумаги у себя на столе. — Нам бы понять, откуда они взялись, чтобы поискать и другие корреляции.

Тони щедро махнул рукой:

— Конечно, без проблем. Пятница, открой доступ.

— Спасибо. Мы заметили, что с момента прибытия капсулы к нам её плотность увеличилась, и я боюсь, что рост может быть экспоненциальным.

Тони отложил отвёртку и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на экран:

— Плотность?

— Да. Часть команды даже встревожилась, что у нас тут может образоваться черная дыра. Не самый приятный предмет интерьера для лаборатории, — Вебер нервно усмехнулся.

— Точно, — Тони уставился на Вебера, и тот неуютно заёрзал под его взглядом. Ведь и раньше мелькала одна идея, ещё когда Роуди приходил… Про плотность и… температуру?

Вебер немного развернул камеру, и Тони увидел зловещую капсулу за его спиной. Она по-прежнему излучала черноту и пугала даже через экран. Тони гулко сглотнул и поёжился — ему не хотелось её больше видеть.

Вебер приподнял лист бумаги и ткнул в подчёркнутую строчку. Тони наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Видите, здесь отчётливо…

Раздался такой громкий звук, что динамики на камере с той стороны взорвались. Тони от неожиданности отпрянул и чуть не свалился на пол, наткнувшись на спинку кресла.

— Вебер?! — крикнул он. Ответа не было. Вебер исчез, и у Тони открылся прекрасный вид на капсулу — точнее, на то, что от неё осталось.

Она… таяла. Как-то по-иному описать этот процесс не получалось. Из неё потоком хлынули бездонно-чёрные пиявки, которые расползались по всем направлениям.

— Вебер, чёрт! — попытался он ещё раз, но столь же безрезультатно. Тони в отчаянии смёл всё со стола, развернулся и вылетел из мастерской.

Он стрелой рванул к ближайшему ангару, где находилась броня, недавно отдраенная Дубиной. Сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле. Завернув за угол, он остановился так резко, что подошвы проскользили по полу.

Костюм неподвижно и внушительно стоял посреди комнаты, и из него — из каждой щели, из каждого зазора, из каждого шва — сочилась глубокая чёрная пустота. Мерзкие пиявки кишмя кишели на всей поверхности драгоценной брони. Тони попятился назад, ударился спиной о стену, сполз на пол и подтянул колени к груди.

Что-то в происходящем было неправильно. Несмотря на то, что пиявки активно двигались, ни одна из них не коснулась пола. Когда Тони попытался взглядом проследить перемещения какой-нибудь из них, та просто исчезла среди остальных, словно растворилась.

— Пятница, просканируй броню, — сдавленно выдохнул он.

 

— Защита, оружие и репульсоры функционируют на ста процентах мощности. Повреждений и аномалий не выявлено.

— Да, то же самое ты сказала и в прошлый раз, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, пытаясь взять дыхание под контроль. Он почти не сомневался, что ни одной пиявки здесь нет, но не мог заставить себя подойти ближе и проверить.

Уже не впервые его травмированное сознание сигнализировало о несуществующей угрозе — но на этот раз Тони никак не мог себя разубедить. Пятница ничего не видела, и… и больше никого здесь не было.

Ну ладно, Стива. Стива здесь не было.

Как только Тони мысленно произнёс его имя, тревожный ком в желудке начал рассасываться. Только выудив телефон из кармана и уже наполовину набрав номер, Тони понял, что делает.

— Тони? — Стив ответил почти сразу же, и Тони глубоко вдохнул. Смертельная хватка пальцев на трубке ослабла.

— Привет, Стив! — к счастью, его голос звучал почти нормально, разве что немного возбуждённо. — Помнишь ту капсулку, которую мы облучили, мужественно продемонстрировав ей свою супергеройскую силу? Хорошие были времена, правда? Да, так вот, она типа взорвалась, и теперь у нас налицо небольшая проблема.

— Где ты? — Стив и сам заговорил слегка паническим тоном.

— Я на ба… нет-нет, я не там. Это случилось в Лос-Анджелесе, просто я беседовал с дежурным, и как раз тогда… рвануло. Я собираюсь туда, просто я… — Тони не договорил, не представляя, как объяснить, что он окончательно сошёл с ума и позвонил Стиву потому, что тот мог разглядеть в нём — него. Хотя несколько недель назад Тони хотелось избить его за это.

— Я в Канаде, можешь подхватить меня по дороге? — на той стороне послышалось шуршание и фоном раздались чьи-то тихие голоса. Вдруг пришла странная, несвоевременная и абсолютно нежеланная мысль, что Стив мог быть с женщиной, — но Тони почти сразу отмахнулся от этого видения.

— Конечно, присылай координаты. Доберусь на квинджете, — Тони прикрыл микрофон и протяжно выдохнул. Потом оглянулся на броню — с той было всё в порядке, ни единой пиявки, ни одного шевеления. Он полетит на квинджете, и ему не нужно будет надевать костюм, пока Стив не окажется рядом.

Телефон завибрировал: пришло сообщение.

— Получил. Скоро увидимся, — Тони завершил звонок, не дожидаясь реакции, и вскочил на ноги.

— Сложи его, Дубина, — он указал на костюм. Дубина со стрёкотом притащил чемодан, на пару с Пятницей активировал сборочную систему брони и принялся ее упаковывать.

Тони доплёлся до квинджета. К тому времени, как он закончил ускоренную предполётную проверку, Дубина как раз подкатился к борту, толкая перед собой чемодан на колёсиках. Тони открыл люк в полу, и робот установил ценный груз прямо в центре палубы.

— Спасибо, дружище, — Тони отсалютовал Дубине. — Я ненадолго отлучусь. Чтобы ложился не позже двенадцати, никакого фастфуда, и не позволяй Ю устраивать пивные вечеринки до моего возвращения.

Дубина защёлкал и выехал наружу. Тони зачитал Пятнице сообщение Стива, и они взмыли в ясное небо.

Крюк до южной Канады занял совсем немного времени. Тони не стал спрашивать, что там делал Стив, — кратко изложил содержание видеозвонка и погрузился в молчание. Пятница перехватила управление самолетом, и Тони, устав пялиться на бесконечные облака, вылез из кабины и плюхнулся на сиденье напротив Стива.

В воздухе разлилась лёгкая неловкость. Переписка проходила в приветливой, но не то чтобы совсем дружеской манере, однако толкаясь локтями в одном салоне так тщательно разговор уже не выстроить.

Тони внезапно осенило, насколько же абсурдно было просить Стива о помощи. Надо было позвонить Вижену, или найти Тора, или… блин, да даже Питер Паркер был более разумным выбором, чем Стив. И всё же в минуту паники именно Стив первым пришёл на ум. Это что-то значило, но что именно — в это Тони вникать не желал.

Несмотря на все трещины и изломы, которыми пошло доверие между ними, рядом со Стивом Тони по-прежнему чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Со Стивом на борту Тони стало гораздо лучше, но адреналин в крови всё ещё продолжал бушевать, и чемодан с броней казался раза в четыре больше, чем на самом деле. Тело требовало «драться или бежать», точнее, с учётом всех обстоятельств, «драться или лететь» — что в вызывающем клаустрофобию пространстве квинджета выливалось в нервную взбудораженность.

Стив снова прилип к телефону, ожесточённо печатая что-то, и Тони и нескольких минут не продержался.

— Предупреждаешь жёнушку, что дома будешь поздно? — выпалил он, не успев прикусить язык.

Тони понимал, что творит полную херню. Понимал, что разозлит Стива, но не мог перебороть себя. Стив кинул на него хмурый взгляд.

— Тони… — в его голосе прозвучала болезненная снисходительность, и Тони заранее начал себя накручивать; не дав Стиву договорить, он огрызнулся:

— Что это за интонация такая? Как будто мне четыре! Что, собираешься меня в угол поставить?

Стив вздохнул:

— Я бы попробовал, если бы была хоть малейшая вероятность, что это поможет.

— Знаешь, — слова хлынули так быстро и мощно, что их невозможно было остановить, — ты точно таким же тоном говоришь, когда дело касается Соглашений. Как будто я ребёнок, устроивший истерику.

— Ну, может, тебе просто надо перестать себя так вести? — пробормотал Стив себе под нос.

— Прости, что-что? Повтори погромче. Я предпочитаю, чтобы оскорбления бросали мне в лицо, а не в пол.

Стив наконец поднял глаза, полные ледяного холода:

— Ладно. Хорошо. Ты вёл себя так, как будто чем громче ты крикнешь или чем сильнее врежешь, тем вернее я встану на твою сторону. Но мы ни разу так и не пришли к согласию. Если бы ты хотя бы уважал мою точку зрения, было бы легче.

Настоящий удар под дых. То же самое Тони мог сказать о Говарде — по крайней мере, в отношении их споров. Да уж, яблоко от яблоньки.

Конечно, Тони ни за что не мог признать это.

— У меня не было времени, чтобы научиться уважать твою точку зрения. Ты слишком быстро смотался в туман, — он до боли сжал зубы.

Стив ответил пронзительным взглядом:

— Мне бы вообще не пришлось «сматываться в туман», если бы твои Соглашения не выставили меня преступником за то, что я защищал неви… своего друга. По-моему, я проделал безукоризненную работу над собой, чтобы перестать тебя в этом винить.

— Да ладно? Значит, щит в грудь — это просто шутка такая была?

— Ты пытался убить Баки.

— Но ведь он не был «невинным человеком», правда же, Стив? Он убил мою мать!

Стив раздражённо выдохнул, но продолжил спокойно и осторожно:

— Тони, это ГИДРА убила твоих родителей. ГИДРА убила Баки и создала Зимнего солдата. ГИДРА украла у меня семьдесят лет жизни.

— А ты украл у меня всё это! — Тони не стал уточнять, что имеет в виду. Слишком легко и слишком страшно было вставить вместо «этого» — семью.

— Думаешь, мне так просто было это отбросить? Это всё, что у меня было! — Стив взорвался: вскочил на ноги и гневно уставился на Тони сверху вниз. Тот невольно отпрянул. — У меня отняли всю мою жизнь, осталась только команда и… и, может, ты. А потом каким-то чёртовым чудом у меня появился шанс обрести Баки. Единственного человека из той, прошлой жизни — и тогда бы я смог смириться с микроволновками, и с небоскрёбами, и даже с теми странными бананами. Но нет, очевидно, я слишком многого захотел. И мне пришлось выбирать. Между семьёй, которую я чертовски упорно, долго и напряжённо собирал по кусочку, — и тем единственным, кто остался жив из моего погибшего мира. Это был ужасный выбор. Хуже него у меня не бывало. Я чувствовал, что разрываюсь на части, и ровно от половины себя я отказался, чтобы спасти лучшего друга. Но самое плохое — что просто убивало меня — это именно ты, чёрт побери, заставил меня выбирать, Тони.

Стив немного сдулся:

— Если бы и он, и ты были рядом, я бы справился со всем остальным. Мы довели бы Соглашения до ума, вместе мы что-нибудь придумали бы. Но ты заставил меня выбирать. Я решил, что ты действительно убьёшь его… даже не сомневался, — у Стива сорвался голос. — Однажды я уже видел, как каждый из вас умирает. Я подумал, что больше этого не выдержу.

Стив скованно провёл рукой по волосам, посмотрел на Тони больным взглядом и рухнул обратно на своё место.

Боевой дух резко покинул Тони, вместо него в душе поселилась тряская неуверенность. Из горла рвался оглушительный нечленораздельный вопль, и Тони торопливо затараторил:

— Я винил своего отца, — он тяжело сглотнул. — Двадцать пять лет я винил его за аварию. Либо он вёл слишком быстро, либо был пьян, либо всё вместе. Я думал, он убил мою мать…

Стив с совершенно разбитым видом немигающе смотрел куда-то в район колена Тони. В груди снова вскипела злость, и Тони шлёпнул рукой по соседнему сиденью:

— И знаешь что? Это, чёрт побери, по-прежнему его вина. — Взгляд Стива метнулся к лицу Тони. — Вся эта фигня с сывороткой. Какого хрена он вёз её в своей машине — в которой вместе с ним ехала моя мать?! Он так и не смог отпустить… не смог забыть тебя, — Тони замолчал, глубоко вдохнул и выпустил воздух, как проколотый шарик. — Наверное, это наследственное.

— Тони, — начал было Стив, но, наверное, так и не сообразил, что тут можно сказать.

Что хуже всего — неожиданно Тони пожалел. Не о чём-то конкретном, а просто о том, как всё сложилось. Пожалел, что всё оказалось так запутанно и что вряд ли получится это исправить.

— Я не знаю, что… я не могу изменить своих чувств, Стив. По поводу всего, что было. Я пытался.

Стив какое-то время молча разглядывал его, прежде чем продолжить изучать свои сжатые ладони, лежавшие на коленях.

— Я не прошу тебя простить Баки. Я никогда бы не смог тебя об этом попросить. Но я надеюсь, что однажды ты сможешь простить меня, — Стив остановился, поднял голову и встретился глазами с Тони. — И себя.

Тони стиснул волосы в кулаках и, соскользнув на пол, уткнулся лбом в колени. Он знал, что это выглядит ребячеством — он и чувствовал себя ребёнком, — но сердце уже сбивалось с ритма, как и каждый раз перед тем, как во рту возникал привкус металла, а в груди вспыхивало желание крушить всё вокруг. Хотелось предотвратить этот приступ хотя бы сейчас. Миг спустя он услышал шорох: Стив прислонился к нему боком, и тёплая ладонь невесомо опустилась на спину.

— Какой она была?

Тони откинул голову назад и увидел плавные обводы обшивки. Затылком, прижатым к сиденью, он ощущал вибрацию двигателей.

— Вряд ли она завоевала бы звание матери года, но она любила меня. Заботилась обо мне, понимаешь. Она редко бывала рядом, Джарвис… настоящий Джарвис… меня вырастил, но она искренне любила меня. Если бы не она, я бы о многом из того, что сделал хорошего в жизни, даже и не подумал. Меня не оставляет ощущение, что у нас не было ни единого шанса. Когда я был ребёнком, у неё никак не получалось понять меня. Но теперь? Всё могло бы выйти. Мы могли бы разобраться, но нам не дали возможности. Когда я вспоминаю прошлое, то понимаю, как же много она для меня значила.

Между ними снова воцарилась тишина — но на этот раз более мягкая, более нежная, более лёгкая. Сперва неуверенная рука Стива долго лежала на спине Тони, потом медленно скользнула на шею. Тони склонил голову, и Стив пропустил пальцы сквозь его волосы, почёсывая кожу.

— Нечестно, — простонал Тони. — То, что мне такое нравится, ты узнал грязными методами.

Стив усмехнулся, но ладонь не убрал:

— Я не виноват, что тебя так просто раскусить.

Он продолжал лениво массировать голову Тони, словно забыв, что делает это. Покосившись на телефон, лежавший в другой руке, он пролистал новостные сводки.

Тони невольно вспомнилось, как Стив впервые погладил его так — в их первый раз в мастерской.

Тони то ли злился, то ли грустил, одновременно тосковал по Пеппер и ненавидел самого себя за то, что всё разрушил, — последнее чувство становилось всё глубже с каждым их новым расставанием. Но на этот раз он решил отвести душу не с бутылкой виски, а с мотором.

Он не слышал ни как Стив вошёл, ни как приблизился: тот просто внезапно оказался совсем рядом, встал вплотную. Тони не слишком хорошо помнил, как всё завертелось: либо у кого-то по-особенному блеснули глаза, либо кто-то по-особенному облизнул губы — но границы вдруг рухнули. Следующая отчётливая картинка — Стив усаживает его на капот, словно он ничего не весит, и эта самая рука ведёт по уже обнажённой спине и цепко хватает за волосы. Тони тогда отреагирировал с таким энтузиазмом, что Стиву только и оставалось, что выдохнуть и застонать.

Это было жёстко, грязно и быстро, и когда всё закончилось, ни один из них не представлял, что нужно сделать или сказать. Полностью в их стиле. Вся их запутанная дружба — или отношения, или что там это было — вылились в фантастический торопливый перепих на капоте разбитой машины.

— Ты, кстати, зачем тогда в мастерскую приходил-то, а? — вслух поинтересовался Тони.

Стив взглянул на него, почти неосознанно опустил руку, и Тони тут же заскучал по успокаивающим прикосновениям.

— Нат сказала мне, что вы с Пеппер расстались.

Тони вскинул брови. Если Стив действительно вертелся рядом в ожидании, пока он снова останется один, то это интриговало, смущало и возбуждало.

— А ты у нас не любишь терять время, да?

— Нет! Всё не так, — Стив отчаянно озирался, как будто более приемлемый ответ должен был быть выбит где-то внутри квинджета. У Тони дрогнули губы: он всегда обожал ставить Стива в неловкое положение. — Я просто хотел проведать тебя. Узнать, может, ты захочешь сходить выпить.

— Ты не способен напиться.

— Раньше тебя это никогда не останавливало, если ты брал меня с собой за компанию. У меня были самые невинные намерения, клянусь, — Стив совсем смешался и заёрзал.

— И что же случилось?

— Ты. Ну, ты работал, слушал музыку и… э-э… подпевал ей. Это так… — Стив не договорил.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Получается, это твой самый большой фетиш, Кэп? Пение?

Стив закатил глаза:

— Нет. Там был, видишь ли, ты. Просто ты был собой. Ты мне нравишься, Тони. Веришь ты мне или нет. Я понимаю, что мы, наверное, никогда не сможем нормально поладить между собой — по крайней мере, просто точно не будет. Но… — Стив пожал плечами, словно это ничего не значило. Словно все трудности того стоили. Словно Тони почему-то стоил и криков, и драк, и попыток вытрахать друг из друга это притяжение, когда его уже было невозможно выносить.

Они молча сгорали от неловкости, пока Тони пытался всё обдумать. Он действительно нравился Стиву, он не был ни средством отвлечься, ни короткой забавой. Пеппер была права… ну конечно, права. И ведь Тони знал это. Всегда знал.

Но услышать, как Стив это произносит? Как будто нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы поместить «Тони» и «нравится» в одно предложение? Это совсем другое дело.

— А как насчёт последнего раза на базе? Какого хрена произошло там?

На лице Стива отразилась нескрываемая боль. Он долго думал, прежде чем выдохнуть:

— Ты слишком многого от меня хочешь, Тони.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что после моего исчезновения твой отец говорил обо мне так, будто я научное чудо — и для него я был высочайшей планкой, которую только можно достичь. По-моему, из-за этого у тебя возникло неверное впечатление. Ты ждёшь, что я буду, ну, не знаю, эдаким идеальным сильным супергероем. Но я всего лишь глупый упрямый парень с… магически выращенными мускулами. Я живу не в своё время… у меня такое ощущение, как будто я постоянно играю в догонялки, пытаясь всего лишь разобраться, что происходит. Я регулярно ошибаюсь. Я действительно пытаюсь быть хорошим человеком, жить правильной жизнью, просто… это нелегко. Я скучал по тебе, мне было одиноко, я злился. Мне не стоило этого делать, потом я корил себя как не знаю кто. Я был уверен, что это наша последняя встреча, и я уж точно не хотел, чтобы она оказалась такой. Но точно так же я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось взаимными оскорблениями. Я знал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, — и я ушёл.

Тони вызвал в памяти выражение лица Стива в тот день. Ту ужасную гримасу. Вообразил, как он себя чувствовал, думая, что между ними больше ничего не будет.

— Не спорю, я хотел, чтобы ты ушёл. Для танго всегда нужны двое, так что я тут тоже постарался. Наверное, я пытался через задницу выкинуть тебя из головы. Ни черта из этого не вышло.

— Ну да, — грустно кивнул Стив. — Знаешь, если бы ты попросил меня остаться, я бы остался.

— Знаю, — Тони действительно верил ему. Несмотря на исходящую от Росса угрозу, нависшую над Стивом, достаточно было бы сказать «стой» — и он бы никуда не ушёл. Он доказал это тем, что сейчас был здесь. — Хотя я никогда бы тебя не попросил, даже если бы действительно хотел. — Стив так никогда ещё не выглядел — словно у него слёзы подступали к глазам. Тони из-за этого чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно. — Впрочем, если честно, мы с тобой невероятно хороши в этом.

— В чём? В том, как лажаем друг с другом?

— Ну, вообще-то я имел в виду взаимные оргазмы, но и в этом тоже.

Стив едва не улыбнулся — и снова нахмурился:

— Всё это были ошибки. Каждый раз. Потому что… потому что я думал, что я делаю больно только себе, мучаю только себя, когда довольствуюсь тем, что урывками получаю давно желанное. Я не понимал, что тебе я тоже причиняю боль, — я считал, что для тебя это ничего не значит. Каждый раз я думал, что уж теперь-то это больше не повторится. Что ты окончательно вернёшься к Пеппер и вы поженитесь.

— Честно? Я тоже считал, что для меня это ничего не значит, — Тони вспомнил, как Стив поцеловал его в лифте. Они устроили себе бесконечную череду грустных прощаний. Мысли об этом вызывали тошноту, теперь, когда он представлял, как Стив ходит кругами, дожидаясь новой возможности — какой бы ничтожной она ни была, — ему становилось совсем не весело. У него разрывалось сердце.

Стив глубоко вздохнул:

— Я не с Баки переписывался, а с Вандой. Баки… Баки в Ваканде. Он решил лечь в криосон, пока не найдётся способ стереть его программу. Он в ужасе от того, что может произойти, если к кому-нибудь ещё попадут триггерные слова.

Внезапно всё прояснилось.

— Так вот чем ты занимался. Искал телепата, который сможет помочь. У Геллионов это Эмма Фрост.

Стив мрачно кивнул:

— Да. Пока успехов ноль, — Тони попытался принять как можно более мирный вид — он понимал, что для Стива значило выдать уязвимое положение Баки. — Я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого слышать, но я от всего сердца прошу прощения за то, что не рассказал тебе о родителях. Я был уверен, что эта информация причинит тебе боль, а я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Это было эгоистично. А вот то, что я остановил тебя в Сибири… этого я бы не изменил. Баки взаперти, ты ненавидишь меня, но по крайней мере вы оба живы. Тони, я бы ни за что это не переиграл. Даже если ты никогда не сможешь простить меня — у нас хотя бы остаётся шанс. Если бы я позволил вам непоправимо навредить друг другу, то я бы точно не смог простить себя.

Тони снова захотелось сказать это — и теперь он по-настоящему в это поверил:

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — он понятия не имел, что ещё тут можно добавить, возможно ли вообще какое-то продолжение у этой фразы. Пока и это было значительным прогрессом. — Если я увижу его — если бы я увидел его вот прямо сейчас — я, наверное, не удержусь и поведу себя точно так же. Но если у тебя получится его выковырять из морозилки, пришли мне чертежи. Я смогу сделать ему новую руку. Гораздо лучше, чем эта советская фигня.

Стив изумлённо повернулся к нему, но Тони, избегая его взгляда, принялся колупать невидимое пятнышко на джинсах.

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Это для тебя, — торопливо добавил он. — А не…

— Да, я понимаю. Просто… спасибо тебе. Это много для меня значит.

Пятница уберегла их от неловких благодарных объятий, громко объявив, что они приближаются к УКЛА. Тони рывком поднялся и наклонился над панелью управления, чтобы понять, что происходит снаружи. Стив прижался к его боку, но Тони едва это заметил: его глаза не отрывались от улиц.

Вроде бы всё было как всегда, ничего не изменилось — но, когда они снизились над Санта-Моникой, у Тони отвисла челюсть.

Капсулу перевезли в патанатомическую лабораторию, чтобы команда доктора Рэя могла взяться за её изучение. Теперь Шестнадцатая улица, где она находилась, почти полностью опустела, только в обоих концах толпились паникующие люди. Двор медицинского факультета заполонили тёмные тени, и даже сквозь шум двигателей квинджета слышны были крики. Пятница посадила квинджет на углу кампуса.

Тони глубоко вдохнул и, посмотрев на Стива, чтобы успокоиться, откинул крышку чемодана. Броня лежала тихо и мирно — ни намёка на всепоглощающую черноту посреди красного с золотым.

Тони активировал браслеты, и костюм быстро собрался вокруг его тела. Когда упал лицевой щиток, и на дисплее зажглось «Пятница, полная диагностика», Тони резко выдохнул, напоминая себе не забывать дышать.

— Все системы работают, босс.

— Хорошо, выдвигаемся, — тихо пробормотал Тони себе под нос, потом нашёл взглядом внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Стива, уже надевшего капюшон и взявшего в руки щит. Тони повторил громче: — Выдвигаемся!

Люк квинджета откинулся, и они выбежали наружу.

Кажется, никто не обратил внимания на их появление: все были слишком поглощены страхом и паникой. Одна стена лабораторного корпуса сильно пострадала от взрыва, улицу засыпали кирпичи, бетонная пыль и печальные останки незавершённых научных разработок.

У Тони замерло сердце: группа зловещих чёрных лужиц медленно, но уверенно ползла по асфальту. Заметил ли Стив, как он неосознанно вздёрнул плечи и сбавил шаг, или нет — но его рука, скрытая перчаткой, коротко хлопнула по бронированной спине. Набравшись сил от этого прикосновения, Тони проследовал выбранным маршрутом, огибая пиявок, чтобы оценить масштаб бедствия.

И немедленно наткнулся на огромного инопланетного монструозного жука.

Заорав, Тони отпрянул. Стив, который до этого крался по северной стороне улицы к тому, что когда-то было лабораторией, услышав крик, мигом развернулся и рванул обратно. Тони вскинул руку и начал бешено палить из репульсоров, до сих пор пошатываясь — у него никак не получалось восстановить равновесие.

Внезапно щит вспорол воздух — и пришельца в придачу — и, описав изящную дугу, снова оказался в руке Стива.

Ну разве не мистер Совершенство? Тони стрельнул в него глазками — чего, очевидно, не было видно под лицевым щитком. Пожалуй, и к лучшему.

Он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть тварь поближе. В ней было примерно семь футов роста, передвигалась она на четырёх лапках, остальными двумя размахивала. Тело состояло из множества сегментов, глаза были огромными и выпученными. Голову венчали четыре усика-антенны. Гадина могла похвастаться такой же абсолютной чернотой, как капсула и пиявки, но, в отличие от них, её целиком покрывали крошечные волоски. Из-за этого не возникало такого ощущения бездонной пустоты, как с другими существами, — зато создавался странный эффект размытости. Словно те жутковатые цветочки, найденные Тони в детройтском куполе, обрели форму жука.

— Что… это? — Стив на удивление быстро запыхался.

Тони пожал плечами, хотя из-за пластин брони вряд ли жест вышел отчётливым.

— Не знаю, но у этого определённо есть общие черты с теми созданиями, что мы уже видели. Так что как минимум они наверняка с одной планеты.

— Там ещё, — Стив вдруг напрягся, и Тони рывком выпрямился. Огромная волна жуков хлынула на улицу из проёма между зданиями медицинского факультета.

Они вместе встретили врагов: щит и репульсоры легко справлялись с инопланетной поганью. Вместе они вывели из строя примерно штук двадцать, прежде чем наметился перерыв в бойне. Тогда они снова двинулись к лаборатории, но тут их окликнул испуганный голос, и они синхронно, как одно целое, развернулись.

Молодая девушка — наверное, студентка — кричала, глядя на свою руку. Тони задохнулся, поняв, что по её плечу ползет пиявка, и взмыл в воздух; Стив понёсся по земле. Девушка трясла рукой, пытаясь отцепить черноту, но это не помогало, а они были ещё слишком далеко.

Когда Стив добежал, а Тони приземлился — буквально спустя доли секунды — пиявка добралась уже до шеи. Глаза девушки внезапно помутнели, потом она заморгала. Стив резко крутанул её на себя и убрал волосы, обнажив свежую отметину — а вот существа как не бывало.

— Мэм? Нам нужно доставить вас в больницу, — Стив схватил её за предплечья и попробовал поймать взгляд. Тони тоже потянулся к ней:

— Я могу донести её до…

Его прервал ужасающий хрип. Колени девушки подогнулись, и они со Стивом попытались её удержать. Из её рта пошла пена, зрачки стали расширяться, пока не заполнили всю радужку. Стив в отчаянии вскрикнул, осторожно потряс её — но она обмякла, мгновенно побледнев, и её челюсть отвисла.

Стив уложил её на землю. Капюшон прятал пол-лица, но стиснутых зубов ему было не скрыть. Тони присел рядом, желая что-то сказать и не находя слов. Он чувствовал благодарность с виной пополам из-за того, что пиявка, захватившая его, повела себя по-иному.

Он хотел аккуратно закрыть потускневшие безжизненные глаза девушки, как вдруг она взорвалась.

Тони и Стива отбросило назад; Стив машинально поднял щит, а Тони вскинул руку, закрывая лицо — хотя броня явно справлялась надёжнее. Упав наземь, он опустил руку, и его как обухом ударило.

На том месте, где всего секунду назад лежало тело девушки, стоял жук. Точно такого же размера и формы, как все прочие, только неудобно свернувшийся и покрытый чем-то тёмным и блестящим. От мёртвого тела не осталось и следа. Тони наотрез запретил себе задумываться, почему, и что это за багровое кольцо вокруг свежесозданного пришельца.

Жук медленно распрямился, пошевелил конечностями, проверяя их работоспособность. Стив не дал ему привыкнуть к новому телу, с немыслимой силой швырнув щит через улицу. Тварь буквально разлетелась на части, и сегменты ее туловища упали поверх обломков, усеивающих асфальт.

Стив, всем своим видом излучая ярость, повернулся к Тони. Костюм Капитана Америки местами покрывали подозрительные пятна.

— Жизненный цикл, — Тони часто задышал, только теперь поняв, что у него перехватило дух, и, подобрав под себя ноги, встал. — Пиявка — это одна стадия, жук — другая. Им нужен либо хозяин, либо галлон крови — что-то такое, чтобы запустить трансформацию.

У них не было времени обсудить это: из лаборатории высыпалась очередная группа жуков и, срезав угол, попёрла прямо на них.

— Значит, каждый из них был человеком? — осторожно спросил Стив. Тони не ответил — только дёрнул головой в его сторону. В первого жука он врезался, следующих двух разодрал голыми руками — спасибо собственной злости и силе брони.

Их противники были не очень умны, но зато они были крупны, сильны и немыслимо хороши в коллективных атаках. Не пользуясь никакими привычными способами связи, они выстраивались в идеально ровные линии, которые нападали одна за другой. Эти бесконечные волны выматывали — и хотя одного жука легко были вывести из строя, с такой тактикой они всё равно могли победить.

Стив уже хватал ртом воздух и хрипел при каждом взмахе щита, а Тони чувствовал, как его старые мышцы протестуют, когда приходится быстро маневрировать в броне. Кроме того, теперь они знали, что всё это сотворено из мёртвой человеческой плоти, — и это не сильно воодушевляло. Нет, это, конечно, мотивация, но самая худшая из возможных.

С мотивацией или без неё, они бы справились с любой угрозой — но этим жукам конца-края не было видно. Рано или поздно Тони и Стив устанут. Не сговариваясь, они переместились так, чтобы оказаться между двух зданий: теперь к ним никто не мог зайти со спины, а жуки вынуждены были атаковать по очереди. Стив, похоже, вместе с выносливостью терял и терпение. Он ударил противника щитом в брюхо, но тот только отшатнулся и снова полез вперёд.

— Умирай уже, ты, с-с-с… — Стив сошёлся с жуком врукопашную. Несмотря на первую говорящую букву, закончил он фразу неожиданно: — Сосиска!

Тони рассмеялся, хотя его только что сшибли на землю две скоординировавшиеся твари.

— Как-как ты сказал? — не сдержался он.

Тони на расстоянии в несколько футов почувствовал его взгляд, но Стив промолчал. Вывернув запястье, он воткнул край щита прямо между выпученными буркалами и наконец упокоил врага с миром.

— Ах вот значит как, — Тони прижал ладонь к грудине нависшего над ним жука и выстрелил. Внутренности расплескались по тротуару. — Значит, отчитывая меня в самолёте, ты не стеснялся чертыхаться, а огромное инопланетное смертоносное насекомое достойно только «сосиски»? Спасибо, что указал мне на моё место.

Стив усмехнулся, но веселье быстро оборвалось: пришелец мандибулами впился в его плечо. Потекла кровь. Тони дёрнулся было на помощь, но Стив сам стряхнул тварь и расправился с ней одним мощным ударом по голове.

И всё же это послужило лишним доказательством того, что врагов слишком много. С каждым прорвавшимся жуком они со Стивом слабели и, сами не сознавая того, отступали назад. Их позиция, вместо того чтобы стать бутылочным горлышком для атакующих, всё больше и больше походила на ловушку для них самих.

Нужно было как-то уничтожить порождающий гадин источник.

— Стой. Смирно, — каждое слово Стив сопровождал ударом щита, рыча себе под нос очередные недо-ругательства.

— Кэп, а реклама девяностых входила в твою программу адаптации? — Тони взмыл над передней линией и поджарил нескольких монстров ножными репульсорами. — Обязательно должен быть способ получше [2].

— Что у тебя на уме?

— Блин, снова гениальной идеи ждут от меня? Я тут, вообще-то, надеялся, что теперь твоя очередь.

Стив, выставив щит перед собой, врезался в жука, поднажал, опрокидывая его. Строй разомкнулся, поглотил неудачника и восстановился, закрыв прореху. Это было бы красивым зрелищем, если бы так не раздражало.

— Нет, прости. За мышцы у нас отвечаю я, а вот за мозги — ты.

Мозги… А ведь было что-то такое… в том как жуки двигались.

— Стив, по-моему, у них коллективный разум.

— Что?

— Коллективный разум… — Тони облетел толпу, внезапно развернулся и выстрелами проредил стройные ряды. Те мгновенно перегруппировались. — Их сознания соединены. У них нет самостоятельного мышления.

— Мы можем это использовать? — выдохнул Стив, подкатившись под пытавшиеся схватить его лапы.

— Не знаю. Возможно… — Тони попытался направить половину ресурсов на решение задачи, а оставшуюся половину — на то, чтобы продолжать бой. — Возможно, они не одни. Они молоды, они… ещё растут. Если они связаны, ну, например, с маткой, то именно она их направляет. Может, если мы разрушим эту связь, они выйдут из строя. А единственное, что, на мой взгляд, подходит на эту роль и способно передавать им сигналы, — это капсула.

— Ты уверен?

— А я уверенно говорю?

— Нет.

— Вот-вот. А всё потому, что ни хрена я точно не знаю. Но попытаться стоит. Других идей у меня нет. — Это был отчаянный и, скорее всего, безумный вариант, но отражать атаки бесконечных волн пришельцев, пока пиявки проникают в город, создавая всё больше и больше чудовищных жуков, было еще безумнее.

— Значит, нам нужно подняться в лабораторию.

Тони приземлился рядом со Стивом: теперь они сражались бок о бок.

— Ага. И я гарантирую, что наши ребята не сильно этому обрадуются. Нас зажмут в узком месте.

Стив кивнул, все его внимание было отдано кипящей битве. Тони вскинул руку и выпустил заряд прямо вдоль груди Стива, чтобы снять жука сбоку. Когда он снова пальнул, Стив вскинул щит и, поймав луч, перенаправил его на цель рядом с Тони.

Этим приёмом они пользовались тысячу раз, Тони прибегал к нему уже машинально. Но когда он увидел лицевую сторону щита, обращённую к нему, и когда энергетический луч выбил из неё искры — его словно под дых ударили. Он содрогнулся, попятился и упал.

Стив немедленно развернул щит так, чтобы тот смотрел на пришельцев, и встал так, чтобы оказаться между Тони и атакующими.

— Тони! — крикнул он, рискнув на мгновение обернуться.

— В порядке! Всё хорошо. Дай секундочку, — Тони сосредоточился и попытался очистить сознание от разбушевавшегося адреналина и воспоминаний о снеге, обжигающем щёку.

Теперь больно было от другого: от понимания, что трещина между ними осталась, осталась та самая дыра в доверии, которую они латали скотчем и нитками. Впервые Тони злился не на Стива — за то, что он вызывает такие чувства, а на себя — за то, что не может просто взять и наконец это преодолеть.

Он не хотел бояться Стива. И не хотел вечно таскать за собой гнев, который весил больше, чем щит. Не хотел снова и снова переживать потерю родителей. Ответственные за это люди давно умерли, нечестно винить Стива только из-за того, что он один из хоть как-то причастных был сейчас рядом с ним.

Стив солгал ему. Это ранило. За это Тони на него злился. Но Стив вернулся к нему — и пытался всё исправить. Он не ушёл, пожав плечами, не бросил Тони в одиночестве. Он считал, что Тони достоин всех этих усилий. Тони ещё не до конца принял и признал свои чувства, но он тоже считал, что Стив достоин любых усилий.

Стив протянул руку назад, и Тони без колебаний ухватился за неё, чтобы подняться на ноги.

— Держись, Кэп, — взявшись за ремни на спине Стива, Тони воспользовался импульсом его очередного удара, чтобы взмыть в воздух с добавочным грузом.

Стив высоко вскрикнул от удивления, но они оба притворились, что ничего такого не было. Тони вознёс их повыше над переулком, чтобы получить возможность объяснить свой план подробнее:

— Я нацелюсь сразу на третий этаж лаборатории. Стена разрушена, так что мы должны очутиться совсем близко. Если получится проникнуть в нужную комнату, забаррикадируем дверь — будем надеяться, она удержит незваных гостей, пока мы не поймём, можно ли что-то сделать с капсулой.

Жуки под ними непрерывно текли на улицу, их поток порой завихрялся, как вода в приливной заводи.

— Ладно, вперёд, — кивнул Стив.

Тони покрепче сжал ремни и нырнул вниз. Они скользнули ровнёхонько сквозь пролом в стене и приземлились на потрескавшийся, выщербленный пол. Штукатурка внутри осыпалась, провода трагично свисали по краям дыр. Повсюду лежали останки учёных, ставших первыми жертвами пиявок, ни Тони, ни Стив не присматривались: они не могли позволить себе лишних эмоций.

Раздался топот жуков: они развернулись и полезли обратно в здание, стремительным водоворотом забурлив у лестницы. Тони и Стив помчались по коридорам, заглядывая в открытые двери и пытаясь сориентироваться.

— Здесь! — крикнул Стив, замерший у очередной двери. Тони быстро нагнал его и сунул голову в комнату. Да, именно её он видел в окне видеочата. Веб-камера, с помощью которой он тогда наблюдал, всё так же стояла на угловом столе, направленная на капсулу.

Капсула истаяла только частично, когда выпустила сонм пиявок: нижняя часть осталась нетронутой. Тони с изумлением понял, что испытывает горячую благодарность — ведь это значило, что им есть что уничтожать. Даже если это не поможет, по крайней мере, если они загасят эту дурацкую чернющую хренотень, так долго и так навязчиво преследовавшую Тони во сне и наяву, настроение явно поднимется.

Он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, способного нанести максимальный ущерб. Стив маячил у входа, наверняка прислушиваясь к приближающемуся шуму — слух самого Тони был недостаточно остр, чтобы его уловить.

В одном углу обнаружилась груда канистр, и Тони, подойдя поближе, схватил большую тяжёлую ёмкость и перевернул. На этикетке значилось «Криоцеллулоидный нитроген».

Ого.

Супер.

— У меня есть план! — возликовал он, но Стив только заворчал и наполовину вывалился в коридор.

Тони оставил наблюдение полностью за ним и сосредоточился на своей работе. Он не собирался трогать капсулу — когда он в последний раз потрогал нечто подобное, ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Можно просто полить её сверху жидким нитрогеном, а потом, если понадобится, дистанционно поджечь репульсорами.

Он осторожно сорвал защитный колпачок с канистры. От двери раздался громкий гул, и Стив издал предупредительный возглас. Подняв голову, Тони увидел, что бесконечные ряды пришельцев наседают в проёме. Для одного Стива их было слишком много — несколько уже проскользнули внутрь, пытаясь окружить его.

Что ж, сейчас или никогда.

Тони приподнял канистру и наклонил её над капсулой. Нитроген собирался каплями и лужицами на жуткой чёрной поверхности, быстро покрывая её целиком. Мучительно долгий миг он только шипел — а потом что-то оглушительно затрещало.

Тони отпрыгнул на несколько шагов. Капсула ещё несколько секунд хлопала и хрустела, а потом резко взорвалась, покрыв пол тысячей таинственных чёрных осколков, похожих на стеклянные.

Все жуки, как один, замерли и вскинули антенны вверх. Зрелище было страшноватым, Стив и Тони не сговариваясь отшатнулись. Какое-то время твари стояли совершенно неподвижно.

А потом запаниковали.

Одна группа с остервенением хлынула внутрь, погребая всё вокруг под цунами жучиной истерики.

— Стив! — заорал Тони, замолотив руками по извивающимся насекомым.

— Тони! — они со Стивом находились недалеко друг от друга, но его голос был едва различим сквозь плотную преграду.

Тони попытался расчистить себе путь репульсорами, но жуки так осатанели, что принялись громоздиться друг на друга. Мёртвые тела лишь усиливали напор потока.

Им было не выбраться отсюда без посторонней помощи. Или чего-нибудь грандиозного. Возможно, чего-нибудь… взрывчатого. Тони с боем привстал на четвереньки, изо всех сил отпихивая от себя тварей, и быстро просканировал полки, идущие вдоль стен. На одной из них стоял набор белых баков с цветными ромбовидными этикетками.

Чем бы оно ни было, оно было огнеопасно и нестабильно. Риск был неимоверным, но Тони не представлял, что ещё можно сделать.

Вскинув руку, он дождался от Пятницы подтверждения и выстрелил.

Должно быть, он ненадолго отключился, потому что искренне не помнил, как оказался лежащим лицом вниз на обломках стены и строительном мусоре. Вокруг царила тишина и спокойствие.

— Ладно, возможно, «бум» вышел немного громче, чем предполагалось, — простонал он, перекатываясь на спину. Плечо пронзило болью — наверное, Тони повредил его при падении. — Стив?

Ответа не было.

— Стив? — подобравшись, он пополз через завалы к красно-голубому пятну, наполовину засыпанному грудой кирпичей.

Стив не двигался.

Вообще не двигался.

Тони бережно коснулся его, желая увидеть его лицо, но боясь шевелить на случай серьёзной травмы.

— Чёрт, чёрт, он не дышит, Пятница, он дышит?

Пугающая пауза.

— Дыхания не зафиксировано.

— Чёрт. Давай же, Стив. Мы вроде как уже со всем разобрались. Не умирай. Это будет слишком большая подлость с твоей стороны, — Тони убрал кирпичи и, насколько мог осторожно, перекатил Стива на спину. Его тело было безвольным, суровые черты разгладились.

Тони откинул лицевой щиток, прижал ухо к груди Стива и ничего не услышал. Он рывком выпрямился, собираясь спросить у Пятницы, где здесь ближайшая реанимация, как вдруг щека Стива дёрнулась. Тони замер в ожидании.

Грудная клетка приподнялась и опала.

— Стив, очнись, дружище, надо встать, — Тони подтолкнул его, от облегчения сорвавшись на фальцет.

Стив сделал ещё один вдох, и его ресницы затрепетали. Закашлявшись, он перевернулся на бок.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел он. Судя по издаваемым звукам, ни хрена он был не в порядке. — Просто дух вышибло.

— Сознание из тебя тоже вышибло, — Тони молчаливо поблагодарил того, кто присматривает за непутёвыми супергероями, за его милость и обхватил Стива за талию. — Раз, два, взялись!

Стив, держась за Тони, неуверенно поднялся. Он скривился так, что можно было догадаться — на самом деле ему хочется скривиться куда сильнее.

Что-то громко застрекотало, и Тони, вздрогнув, резко обернулся к новой угрозе, крепко прижимая Стива к себе, чтобы тот не упал.

На противоположной стороне улицы приземлялся большой ховерджет. Фьюри.

Как только шасси коснулись асфальта, в днище открылся люк, и оттуда посыпались агенты, возглавляемые Джеффрисом.

— Как раз вовремя! — Тони дерзко махнул им рукой, когда они подбежали. — Самая трудная часть работы закончена. Мы подорвались, на Стива вообще свалилось здание. И тут, конечно, с неба снисходите вы и спасаете положение!

Джеффрис ответил тяжёлым взглядом. Тони почувствовал, как пальцы Стива сжались у него на плече, и, присмотревшись к толпе агентов, разглядел, как позади хихикает Пацан.

Взрыв уничтожил жуков в лаборатории, но несколько групп ещё раньше вырвались в город и теперь в панике метались среди мирного населения. Как бы Тони ни ныл, он с облегчением приветствовал отряды агентов, которые кинулись призывать оставшихся насекомых к порядку. Было решено теснить их к океану, а там их либо поймают, либо просто утопят.

Появились агенты в защитных костюмах: они должны были очистить улицы от пиявок. Наконец прибыли машины реанимации, и спасатели засновали в поисках раненых.

Когда отряд Пацана проходил мимо, Тони подозвал его к себе и показал на квинджет:

— Загружайте в него всех, кого необходимо. Там поместятся тридцать-сорок человек, которым требуется срочная помощь. Только, прежде чем возвращать, не забудьте залить полный бак. Топливо должно быть премиум-класса.

Пацан, широко распахнув глаза, закивал и поспешил прочь.

— Это всё, конечно, очень мило, Тони, но как мы теперь домой попадём? — Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, хватаясь поудобнее, и Тони с беспокойством посмотрел на него. Он хотел было ответить, но, окинув взглядом улицу, заметил тёмную тень, скользнувшую за здание.

— Не падай, — он поспешил в ту сторону, Стив храбро постарался поддержать заданный темп.

Они завернули за угол, и им навстречу из-за мусорного бака выскочил разозлённый дезориентированный жук. Тони прислонил Стива к стене — может, слегка неаккуратно — и ринулся вперёд. Плечо запротестовало против резкого движения, и первый заряд ушёл в молоко. Жук понёсся на Тони, и тот, поднырнув под него, развернулся и дал залп ему в спину. На этот раз выстрел достиг цели, и тварь рухнула комом волосатых ног и усиков-антенн.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул и осел на землю, пытаясь унять пульсирующую боль в руке. Кинув злой взгляд на жука, он не смог подавить порыв пнуть его.

Труп дёрнулся.

Тони крайне мужественно вскрикнул и пополз назад, открыв бешеный огонь из репульсоров. Вскоре до него дошло, что ничего живого там не было, это просто мышцы сократились: последние сигналы, пробежавшие по нервной системе.

Он посмотрел на Стива поверх жучиной спины: этот мудак смеялся.

— Ну блин, — простонал Тони, но это вызвало только новый приступ смеха.

Он быстро заразился и сам: в груди вскипел почти маниакальный хохот. Когда веселье более-менее утихло, Тони перебрался через дорогу и привалился к кирпичной кладке рядом со Стивом. Грязные, окровавленные, но живые, они сидели бок о бок на голом асфальте.

— Спасибо, — как только это слово пришло Тони на ум, он сразу выпалил его, не давая себе и шанса проглотить. Стив кинул любопытной взгляд в его сторону. — Я позвонил тебе, наплёл что-то в бреду, а ты только и спросил, где я и чем ты можешь помочь. Спасибо.

— Я пообещал, что, если я тебе понадоблюсь, я приду, — Стив прикоснулся к нему, заставив поднять голову. — Понадоблюсь по любому поводу.

Тони против воли услышал намёк, подразумевался он или нет:

— Роджерс, ты что же, решил прямо сейчас поприставать ко мне?

Стив явно удивился, но потом усмехнулся и нахально подмигнул:

— А если и так — что, сработало?

Да уж, теперь они определённо флиртовали. Тони вскинул бровь и почувствовал, что краснеет. В животе скрутился знакомый клубок.

— Ну, видишь ли, да.

Стив откровенно рассмеялся и слегка прижался боком к Тони, который, улыбнувшись, запрокинул голову к небу. Он будет скучать по этому южнокалифорнийскому солнцу.

— Слушай, я знаю тут хорошее местечко прямо за углом, — шутливо заявил он. — По большей части оно сейчас в руинах, но вроде как уютный садовый сарайчик должен был уцелеть.

Отвернувшись от яркого света, Тони увидел, как на лице Стива расплывается ещё более широкая ухмылка.

— Тебе битвы, что ли, не хватило?

— Ты только что позволил себе усомниться в моей выносливости? Хам.

Хмыкнув, Стив немного выпрямился, покрутил плечом и нерешительно вытянул руку.

— Разумеется, нет. Я говорю лишь о том, что у тебя чуток потрёпанный вид. Не уверен, что тебя ещё на что-то хватит.

— Меня? — Тони скептически посмотрел на него. — По крайней мере, это не я провёл полтора часа в полной отключке, даже не дыша.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты привираешь. Ничего такого я не помню, — фыркнул Стив. Он уже начал потихоньку розоветь.

— Конечно, не помнишь! Ты был слишком занят тем, что умирал.

— По-моему, правильный термин здесь «временно лежал без сознания».

— Не смей тут в меня тыкать терминологией! Я повелитель правильных терминов! — Тони надул губы и заёрзал. Уже пора было подниматься и убираться отсюда. Участие Мстителей в разрешении этой ситуации стало секретом Полишинеля, Кэпа видела куча народа. Фьюри разозлится, Росс так вообще впадёт в буйную ярость.

Стиву явно становилось всё лучше и лучше — вступила в действие его ускоренная регенерация. Тони, наоборот, чувствовал себя всё хуже и хуже: тело наконец начало осознавать, через что оно сегодня прошло.

— Хреновый всё-таки выдался денёк.

— Да уж.

— Буду винить во всём тебя. Я так решил, — беззаботно сообщил Тони.

Стив кивнул:

— Добавишь к общему списку?

— Ага. Ты не думай, однажды я тебе за всё отплачу.

— Ну, ты уже один раз врезал мне.

— Ты это заслужил.

— Да, есть такое, — признал Стив. — Но это был твой последний шанс, больше я тебе не подставлюсь.

— Без проблем, мне и не надо, — Тони приподнял кисть и пошевелил пальцами. — По-моему, я себе тогда всё-таки выбил костяшку. В следующий раз придумаю что-нибудь другое.

Улыбка Стива стала веселее:

— Ну, полагаю, мы должны просто…

Внезапно рядом возник Пацан, не дав Стиву закончить предложение:

— Сюда приближается Росс, по-моему, он за вами, капитан Роджерс.

Тони испытал лёгкий приступ гордости за то, что его маленький друг успевает не только управляться со своими делами, но ещё и пассивно сопротивляться хреновому командованию. Однажды он вырастет в замечательного агента. Тони встал, опустил лицевой щиток и подал руку Стиву:

— Хочешь покататься?

Стив ухмыльнулся:

— А то.

Он схватился за руку, и Тони помог ему подняться. Регенерация Стива уже развернулась во всю мощь: держался на ногах он теперь куда свободнее и от боли больше не кривился. Тони отсалютовал Пацану, приобнял Стива за талию и взмыл в небо.

За время пути он приказал Пятнице связаться с аэропортом и подготовить один из самолётов, ещё остававшихся в Малибу, к рейсу в Ваканду.

Приземлившись на взлётную полосу, Тони убедился, что Стив твёрдо стоит самостоятельно, уверенно вышел из брони и активировал дежурный режим. Самолёт был уже заправлен и проверен и ждал только своего единственного пассажира.

Но Тони не хотел, чтобы Стив уезжал.

В их непростом уравнении коэффициент того, сколько ещё можно лажать в отношениях друг с другом, был выкручен на максимум. Тони наконец мог признать, как он жаждет, чтобы Стив остался, — и всё-таки не смог. Хмуро покосившись на самолёт, он сунул руки в карманы джинсов, избегая смотреть на Стива, хотя и чувствовал его взгляд. Впрочем, в итоге сдался и повернулся.

Стив только улыбнулся, шагнул вперёд и обнял Тони, закинув руки ему на плечи. Тони сперва напрягся, но быстро расслабился, пытаясь как можно более незаметно прижаться лицом к тёплой груди Стива. Они долго так стояли, пока Стив не отступил назад, поцеловав Тони в лоб и прошептав:

— Если понадоблюсь — по любому поводу.

Он собирался уже направиться к борту, когда Тони импульсивно схватил его за рукав. Он хотел что-то сказать. Например, «лучше бы тебе вернуться» и «только не приводи с собой своего металлорукого киборга-подражателя» — но на этот раз вовремя прикусил язык.

Он хотел донести до Стива — просто на всякий случай — что, хотя он пока ещё не нащупал окончательный путь к прощению, он, чёрт побери, прилагает для этого все усилия. Пусть имеет в виду — это что-то да значит.

Он хотел убедить Стива, что будет по нему скучать — хотя временами так злится на него, что мечтает просто на хрен сжечь базу и переехать на Мадагаскар.

Он хотел показать Стиву, как сильно мечтает, чтобы он сейчас не уходил. И ещё, раз уж они всё-таки прощались, намеревался закончить на более оптимистичной ноте, чем у них бывало до этого.

Поэтому он поцеловал его.

У них было много поцелуев, но почти все сводились к суетливому скольжению языков, частому дыханию, лёгким укусам. Этот же вышел целомудренным и быстрым, при сомкнутых губах — но зато самым искренним.

Стив подался навстречу — всего на миг — и отстранился. Тихо выдохнул, и Тони отпустил его рукав. Больше ему нечего было сказать.

Кинув на него последний взгляд, Стив начал подниматься по трапу. Только броня Железного человека осталась стоять рядом с Тони, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] «Доктор Фил» — телевизионная передача, на которой ведущий Фил МакГроу дает советы гостям шоу в форме «жизненных стратегий», основываясь на своем опыте клинического и судебного психолога.
> 
> [2] УКЛА — Университет Калифорнии в Лос-Анджелесе.
> 
> [3] «Должен быть способ получше» — традиционный лозунг американской телевизионной рекламы. Пример таковой можно посмотреть на Youtube.


	4. Эпилог: Искусство

Тони нетерпеливо постучал ботинком по ножке стула и в сотый раз за последние пять минут покосился на телефон. Мужчина, сидевший прямо напротив (и чьё имя он ни за какие коврижки бы не вспомнил), угрюмо посмотрел на него. Тони беззаботно помахал ему рукой и снова вперился в экран — безрезультатно.

Он уже хотел было отложить сотовый и всё-таки обратить внимание на происходящее на собрании инвесторов — по крайней мере, на ноги выступающей сейчас женщины — когда раздалось тихое жужжание. Ну наконец. Тони торопливо открыл полученное изображение и тут же нахмурился.

Он пару раз перевернул устройство, пристально изучая. Перешёл в режим сообщений и быстро набрал:

«Похоже на больного кота».

«Тьфу ты. Экран слишком маленький».

«Ты же вроде художником был, нет? Я точно знаю, что ты можешь лучше».

«Я не хочу слишком уж облегчать тебе жизнь».

Тони улыбнулся и снова переключился на рисунок приплюснутого кошака нездорового вида. Нужно было выбрать четыре буквы из Е, Т, У, Н, О, О, Р, Й, В, Е, Х, И.

Какие-то подозрительно злые клыки… «ЙЕТИ».

Приложение разразилось цифровыми конфетти и выдало в награду несколько очков.

«Я надеру тебе зад, Роджерс».

«Не-а, пока счёт равный».

«По очкам, может, и да, но по факту я всё равно круче тебя».

Тони кликнул на игру и скрыл смешок за кашлем. Ему выпал «ЛИФТ».

Ухмыляясь от уха до уха, Тони достал стилус и начал старательно вырисовывать двух человечков из палочек, один из которых дрочил другому. Слева изумлённо поперхнулись: несчастный сосед резко отвернулся и побагровел.

Тони наклонился к нему и прошептал:

— Просто играю в «Крокодил» со своей бабушкой.

Намеренно не глядя в его сторону, сосед снова закашлялся и отодвинул свой стул на несколько футов влево. Тони на всякий случай осмотрелся и поймал взгляд Пеппер. Тот Самый. Он постарался прикинуться ветошью, которая обязательно купит ей все туфли на свете, и вернулся к наброску.

Он добавил звезду на грудь того человечка, который дрочил, изобразил над головами стрелку вверх и нажал «Готово». Стив отписался почти сразу же:

«…Тони».

Буквально несколько секунд спустя игра сообщила, что слово угадано.

«Я так тронут, что ты помнишь, Кэп».

«Ты ужасный человек».

«Это компенсируется моим огромным богатством и обаянием».

«Ну, с богатством не поспоришь».

«Эй!»

За следующий час они перекинулись ещё несколькими рисунками, а потом телефон Тони надолго замолчал. Составление следующей загадки заняло у Стива столько времени, что встреча успела закончиться, а Тони — вернуться к себе в кабинет. Жужжание раздалось дважды, и Тони первым делом открыл сообщения.

«Кое-что случилось. Я ненадолго отключусь».

«Поддержка нужна?»

«Нет, мы справимся». Короткая пауза. «Спасибо».

Тони вывел на экран последнее присланное изображение. Там был изумительно детально прорисованный — совсем как настоящий — Железный человек, вскинувший руку с разгорающимся репульсором. Тони сделал скриншот, прежде чем взяться за отгадку. Несколько минут он тыкал в буквы, прежде чем слово наконец сложилось: «СОСИСКА».

Когда конфетти закончили плясать, он взорвался смехом и снова переключился в текстовый режим.

«Иди ты на хрен, Роджерс».

Быстро нажав несколько кнопок, он установил скриншот на рабочий стол.


End file.
